


The first history

by AlexandraJKR



Series: The first history [1]
Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, The Golden Compass (2007)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 27,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandraJKR/pseuds/AlexandraJKR
Series: The first history [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007100
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. The indications

There are in this galaxy, a multitude of worlds;  
The world of our history is a world where people walk around with what they call a demon.  
A deamon is an animal manifestation which represents the soul and which walks with its human.  
Each person has a demon and each demon a human.  
They are the same two sides of a coin, we cannot go without the other.  
The deamons during childhood often change shape, they can go from a cat shape to a cocinelle in less than a second.  
When they reach adulthood, they take on a definitive form, an animal that represents what the human being is deep down, for example a just and noble man will have a lion or a panther, a deceitful man will have a snake, a fragile woman will have a butterfly ect ...

In this world the laws are governed by the Magisterium, an authoritarian and strict government. He takes to heart to know everything and by all possible means to bully the rebels of the system and those who do not obey.

In this world there is dust, no one really knows what it is, but it is at the origin of demons. She puts them back to their human.  
And the magisterium thinks that this dust is the origin of disobedient and malicious people. So to remedy this, they set up the General Oblation Council which has for but to prevent the dust from clinging to humans to make its malice act. They soon realized that on the adults it was too late.  
So those who are called the loaders have captured thousands of children to study them and try to prevent the dust from acting.  
The only cure they found was the separator.  
A cage in two parts where we place the child and the demon, a giant guillotine passes between them and cuts the link. Destroying the precious bond between a child and his soul. Nine out of ten children die from it in the remaining days, the rest are zombies who cannot match three words.  
At the word of a human being the deamon disappears into dust.

it is not the story of Lyra Bellacqua that will be told today, it is a story that happened fifteen years ago.

This chapter was used as an indication, the story continues in the next episode.  
see you soon


	2. Life in LondeDale

It was fine that morning in the streets of LoneDale, a quiet and isolated town.  
LondeDale is a city of merchant seamen, men and women making a living from fishing and commerce.  
When we walk in the port we see the huge ships and their sails flooded with lights, the sailors large or small loading boxes larger than them on board and their deamons, mainly flying animals like Albatrosses or seagulls, split the airs, watching over their humans.

If we followed the main road we came across an alley frequented by kids from the neighborhood. LoneDale was a very small town, everyone knew each other.  
The children were all gathered on the steps of a house and playing cards.

\- You lost! One of the boys exclaimed, standing up with his grasshopper deamon on his shoulder. Give me your cards.

The other boy, a sore loser, picked up all the cards and ran off, his deamon cat following him closely.  
All the other children started running after him.  
The young thief passed on the quays, jumping from boat to boat to reach the bank and thus scatter his pursuers.  
He turned around and saw that no one was following him, so in awe, he slowed down. He walked along a high stone wall.

Suddenly a shadow appeared above him, a young girl jumped on him and put him on the ground. The boy managed to escape his grasp, but the girl's deamon changed into a wolf and grabbed the cat deamon by the neck, this act knocking the boy to the ground immediately.  
The young girl, whose brown hair was shining gold in the sun stood up and picked up the cards as she passed.  
The horde of children rushed towards them, who had arrived late. The boy with the grasshopper demon collected the cards.

\- Thank you Kat ', it was just!  
\- Don't play cards with just anyone, Ben, certainly not with a bad player.

The black-haired thief stood up and pulled a knife out from under his jacket.

\- Give me those cards! He exclaims, threatening the other two children.

Kat and Ben looked at the other children, but they did the same.

\- We ... began Ben.  
\- Run ... Kat finished.

The two children and their deamons fled, followed closely by the others. Continuing to walk along the high stone wall.

\- Faster Ben! Hurry or they won't just take your cards!  
\- I can't take it anymore!

Kat spotted an alley to their left.

\- Merlan's street ! Go ahead and don't stop.

Kat took advantage of the fact that they were far away to climb the wall. She used every small stone, she was very good at climbing. His deamon transformed into a bird and flew to the top.

\- Katrielle! Hurry up and come up with a great idea or they'll slaughter Ben!  
\- I think Rochell! I'm thinking.

Rochell, the deamon changed shape into a ferret.

\- The barrels! Kat 'block the way!  
\- Good idea ! Finally you are useful for something!  
\- Hey!

The brown haired child rushed towards the barrels. With her penknife she cut the ropes. Then she tried to knock them down, but they were way too heavy.

\- Kat 'push yourself!

Rochell changed into a horse with a powerful hoof kick and knocked them down.  
The large barrels fell on the path and barred the children's path. Katrielle smiled victoriously and descended the wall by a small path filled with brambles and tall grass.  
Quickly she joined Ben in the alley, the child and his deamon were sitting on the steps of a library.

\- Let's not stay there, the barrels won't hold them for long.  
\- I can't take it anymore.  
\- Come on big!

Suddenly the door to the library opened to reveal an old man with gray hair and a white beard. When he saw the two children he was seized with a mad rage.<  
\- Benjamin Parker! Katrielle Pand! You should both be in class! What are you doing here !?

To be continued...


	3. Katrielle's life

Katrielle and Benjamin's college was a modest small town high school. It had two floors and five teachers at most, the surroundings were made up of fields and forests with no barriers.

The man with the white beard entered the building with the children's arms in each hand.  
He walked down the halls as fast as he could and opened a door, that door opened into a room full of chairs and tables completely empty.

\- You will stay there while I tell your parents!

With that he slammed the door.

\- "You will stay there until I die!" which should not be long! Kat yelled.  
\- Calm down, Katrielle.  
\- My parents are going to kill me!  
\- No, at most they will make you paraplegic, but that will be all.  
\- What will Monsieur and Madame Pand say? Rochell asked, taking the shape of a cat to curl up on a desk.  
\- We don't care what they say! They are not my parents they have nothing to tell me!  
\- They brought you up and were always nice to you. Said Ben.  
\- That is not the question, do not venture on this subject. Said Marie, Ben's deamon.

Kat leaned against the window and sighed heavily, Rochell snuggled up to her to comfort her.  
Kat did not know her parents, her father entrusted her to the Pand, a very kind and trustworthy couple, before disappearing. Even those who knew him hadn't seen him for fifteen years. And for nothing in the world she did not want to know him, if he had abandoned her that he remains alone until the end of his life. She would never forgive him.

\- To change the subject, I learned that you should never play cards with a gypsy.  
\- They are sore losers. I played cards with Lord Faa once ...  
\- Lord Faa? The young man asked, leaning against a desk.  
\- The king of the gypsies. Rochell explained.  
\- He was a sore loser.  
\- How come you played with the king of the gypsies?  
\- The Pand are great friends of the gypsies, we are often invited on their boats.  
\- Cool ... I'd like to go boating.  
\- I'll introduce you to Tony Costa, he lives on his mother's boat. They both go around the world whenever they want, they are free to go where they want!  
\- We will do it too, one day. Rochell promised.  
\- I know that, Rochell.

Benjamin was delighted to see his friend pick up the hair of the animal.

\- Now we have to get out of there!  
\- The window ! Marie said against the window.

Katrielle opened the window and poked her head through, she was building their way out in her head.  
First jump to the lower floor there is a terrace, then go over the weep and reach the trees and finally jump from the wall onto a branch and descend from the tree. And it was raining.

\- It is quite doable! Other than that, it's raining.  
\- Of course, for the monkeys. We're gonna slip and catch death!  
\- We're going to see the gypsies on their boats! We are leaving ! Quickly.  
\- We're going to be in trouble again.  
\- Where we're at ... Rochell with me?  
\- Always ! Answered the cat who quickly transformed into a bird.

The girl put her two legs on the windowsill and crouched down.

\- I jump first, you got me ok?  
\- No, no, no I'm not doing that!  
\- Well, do you trust me?  
\- I...  
\- You trust me ?

He looked into her green eyes and saw that she wouldn't make him do this if it was dangerous.

\- Okay, I'll follow you.

Katrielle smiled and threw herself into the void, under Ben's fearful gaze. The young girl landed on her side on the blacon, even if she was not afraid of heights and she had no trouble climbing whatever she wanted this fall was hard.  
Rochell, less stupid, contented himself with hovering like a little sparrow.

\- Ben! Quick jump!

The young man sat on the windowsill and swallowed. Marie who was feeling everything her human was feeling turned into a mouse and climbed into her pocket.

\- I stay close to you, do not be afraid, jump.  
\- Thank you Marie.

Listening to Kat's advice and being comforted by his deamon, he jumped up. His reception was poor but he was fine.

\- Not so bad ?

Kat stepped over the fence and put her feet on the canopy, slowly she walked along the wall and used the corner to turn around and face the tree. Gaining a little momentum, she jumped. But under its weight the first branch creaked.

\- Katrielle! Roared Rochell, Ben and Marie.

The young girl miraculously manages to catch up with another branch. She descended very quickly, in a hurry to find firm ground. She sighed as she felt Rochell's wolf head rub against her leg, her deamon was very scared for her.

\- Don't do that to me again!  
\- Don't worry, old man, we've seen worse.

Ben was panicking like crazy on the balcony, very iquiet.

\- Ben to you! Katrielle yelled.  
\- Everything is fine ? You got nothing?  
\- No, I'm fine! Come.

Ben repeated the same route and followed his friend. The young man was not as comfortable as her friend when it came to climbing or going high. But she was his best friend, for her he would go anywhere.

\- Not that complicated? Let's go to the port! You are finally going to get on a boat, my friend.

Hand in hand the two children went to the port.  
From the top of the teachers' room, the porfesseurs observed them from the start.

\- She has always been a problem child, despite her kindness and kindness. Said his language teacher while drinking his tea.  
\- He's a very good person. Defended his history teacher.  
\- And to think that she will become his problem.  
\- As long as it doesn't become HER problem.

To be continued...


	4. The Tony's boat

Katrielle and Benjamin arrived at the port as the sun was setting over the sea in the distance. the rain was still beating down. The two children were soaked.

\- Isn't she beautiful, Ben?  
\- Uh yes ... But what?  
\- The Sea Ben. She is free and spirited, she does what she wants when she wants.  
\- We will be free one day you and me. I promis you.  
\- I know ... Come on, let's see Tony!

Katrielle pulled him onto one of the docks, the damp wood swelling under the rainwater. Their feet slipped on the pontoon. The sun had set, it was dark. The wind that howled in the trees echoed throughout the city.

\- Do you know where we're going?  
\- Don't worry ...

Katrielle continued on her way and jumped onto the deck of a very small boat. She dodged the ropes and crates and knocked on the door.

\- We're going home I'm afraid ... Ben pleaded. If the Magisterium guards take us like this, we're going to have even more serious problems than our parents.  
\- Don't be cowardly!

Suddenly the door opened to a slender blonde woman with a hawk on her shoulder who was pointing a pistol at the young woman.

\- Who are you ? What are you doing here you assholes!  
\- My Costa! It's me Katrielle.  
\- Katrielle my great! What is wrong with your head? Come here late at night, with the magisterium guards on the prowl? It's crazy.  
\- The crazy thing is spending another week without seeing you, Ma Costa.

The old woman took Katrielle in her arms.

\- You know you are always welcome on board, but watch yourself, please.  
\- Yes, Ma Costa.

The hawk spotted Ben.

\- You do not introduce me your companion?  
\- This is Benjamin, a faithful friend. My best friend.  
\- Nice to meet you.  
\- Me too, Mrs. Costa.  
\- No "Mrs Costa", everyone calls me Ma Costa and you are part of the world.  
\- Is Tony here?  
\- Of course, he is bored far from you.

The gypsy made them both return to her boat and closed the door immediately.

\- Make yourself comfortable, leave your jackets they are soaked. Come closer to the late Benjamin.

As she went to get them blankets, Tony Costa, a tall, handsome, dark boy came out of his room to see who his mother had brought in.

\- Tony! Katrielle shouted jumping into her arms. The gypsy put his arms around him and lifted her off the ground, they looked into each other's eyes and kissed.

Ben and Marie looked away.  
Rochell and Lyuba, Tony's deamon hawk, hugged each other.

\- You are beautiful, my Katrielle ... it's been too long, why didn't you come instead?  
\- My "parents" watched all my actions. But tonight I had the opportunity ...

Katrielle's eyes rested on Lyuba, she had not changed form.

\- Your deamon is stabilized?  
\- Yes, Lyuba is a hawk. She's reached her true form ... which means I'm a man now.  
\- Happy for you.  
\- And you ? Tony said looking at Ben with a big smile. Who are you ?  
\- Benjamin a friend of Kat '.  
\- My best friend.  
\- So you're together? I did not know...  
\- Excuse me, I never told you.  
\- No problem. Ben lied.  
\- So what's new with the gypsies? Kat asked as she sat down by the fire. What new city have you visited recently?  
\- Lord Faa is back.  
\- What do you mean ? He's only there for special occasions ... Is there a problem?  
\- The loaders.  
\- The loaders? What is that ?  
\- I want to tell you, but we'll have to promise not to say anything.  
\- Sworn.

Tony didn't seem at ease.

\- The loaders ... Kidnappers of children, thieves ... No matter what name we give them, they take poor children, gypsies or orphans in the north and nobody knows what they do with them ...  
\- I heard about it from scholars in high school. These are just children's myths ...  
\- Children disappear ...  
\- Tony you're way too big to believe his nonsense.  
\- Katrielle, don't look down on me, I know what I'm saying.  
\- I do not take you high, I just tell you to grow a little. Child kidnappers and then what? Come on, let's go.

Tony, annoyed, went to his room without a goodbye, if she didn't take him seriously she'd go to hell. Katrielle took her coat and gave hers to Benjamin.

\- But you have just arrived ... Said Ma Costa coming back with blankets  
\- Thank you for your hospitality, but our parents will be worried. Goodbye My Costa.  
\- Thank you for everything.  
\- Come back when you want Katrielle. Said the old woman, taking her in her arms.  
\- Thank you so much...

The two children left the boat quickly and headed into town. They passed through paths not frequented by the Magisterium guards.

\- Why didn't you tell me about Tony and you?  
\- Because Tony is a kid, I didn't take this relationship seriously ... and neither did he apparently.  
\- If I'm like you say your best friend I should should be aware of these things ...  
\- You blame me for that?  
\- When I had my affair with Emma, I told you about it right away ...  
\- Adventure?  
\- Yes it was an adventure!  
\- It was not very long your "adventure" ...  
\- Two hours is already that! I informed you like a good friend! Maybe we don't have the same vision of the word "friendship" ...

With that, Benjamin and Mary ran away in the opposite direction.

\- Ben! Wait don't go alone!  
\- Let's go back ... said Rochell, pulling on Katrielle's jacket. It's too late to follow him, we'll talk to him tomorrow.  
\- You're right, let's go home quickly.

To be continued...


	5. Rarely before the dawn

It was getting very cold in the streets of LoneDale, the freezing winds were crippling you, the cold sea spray was falling on your face in an unpleasant way.  
Katrielle walked alone in the cold, hugging her coat against her. To warm her up, his deamon had the idea of transforming himself into a fox in order to wrap himself around his neck.  
Her relief was palpable when she finally saw her house.  
It was modest, small, two bedrooms and one floor.

The Pands, the family she lived in, were not rich but that was enough for them. Ned Pand was a cartographer and Amélia Pand was a saleswoman in a clothing store.  
According to what they told, fifteen years ago, they were young and carefree, they took to sea. Alone in love on a boat as big as a table, they slashed the seas. They weren't looking for anything except peace. According to them, it was during this period that they met a man with whom they traveled a lot. Over the years, this meeting became a friend and this friend a very good friend. Such a good friend that one day he entrusted them with two living beings; little Katrielle and her deamon Rochell. Not being able to have children they said yes even before considering the question. And overnight this man disappeared.  
Katrielle loves them very much but has never called them "papa" or "mama", for her, she has only one father who abandoned her, and a mother who also abandoned her.  
Speaking of mom, all she knows about her real mom is that she was probably the most beautiful woman in the world. And that's all.

Stopping her thoughts about her parents, she pushed open the door to her house.

Amelia, who was cooking, turned around suddenly and gave a genuine smile of relief.

\- Katrielle Pand ... Where have you been yet?  
\- Among the gypsies. I missed my Costa terribly.  
\- I see. Go help me set the table, with this cold and this trip you must have been starving.

From afar, Robert who was still working on a map smiled too. Despite everything Kat said, he loved her like his daughter.

The meal was spent in peace, they chatted a little and ate in silence.  
For dessert Amelia took out a fabulous cake.

\- Me and Bruce worked all day to give this to my two darlings! Said the woman, looking at her deamon rabbit.  
\- By the way ... said Kat, clearing the table. Do you know anything about the loaders?  
\- The loaders? Amelia said with horror.  
\- Who told you about that? Robert asked, getting up suddenly to go close the doors and shutters.  
\- Tony ...  
\- It's a word that must be forgotten as soon as possible, Katrielle.  
\- But why ?  
\- If the magisterium heard you speak you would be hanged!  
\- It's not that bad! These are just rumors about child kidnappers!  
\- These are not rumors! They exist !  
\- Why are they doing this then?  
\- If only we knew. They prey on poor children and kidnap them to take them far north.  
\- In the north ?  
\- No one knows what they do with them once there and no one wants to know.  
\- If children go missing, you have to know where they are taking them and why!  
\- These are secret matters which do not concern the girls of fifteen. Go to bed.

Katrielle groaned but obeyed. She went up to her room and saw a letter lying on her bed. Slowly she took the envelope and opened it.

"For Katrielle Pand,  
Hello,  
I introduce myself Professor Charles Platane, I study deamons and scociological behaviors at the Academy Dragon. I know I can sound pretentious but I have a real gift for recognizing future wonders. You and three other people are invited to my Academy to follow a special course that will bring us to the dawn of a new era. Together, let's push the boundaries of knowledge. There are so many things that we don't know that the Magisterium is hiding from us ... I know that in your head there must be billions of questions especially about the loaders. Let me answer it ...  
I will come in person to meet you tomorrow in high school, and I hope I will go home with a new student.  
I let you think about it.  
See you tomorrow, I can't wait to meet you.  
Professor Platane. "

\- Rochell ... This man is probably our ticket to freedom!  
\- Slowly, Katrielle, we don't know anything about him, it's a trap no doubt.  
\- Stop suspicious. He knows the loaders. Finally someone who will answer our questions ... Finally someone who will take us far from here!  
\- What are you doing with Ben? What about Tony? What about Amelia and Robert? Do we abandon everyone to follow a stranger?  
\- I hadn't thought of that ... I'll have to apologize to Tony. He was right.  
\- What about Ben? What are you going to do ?  
\- Excuse me and take her with us!  
\- Not sure that Mr Platane wants.  
\- He's my best friend ... I don't leave it there.  
\- We will see tomorrow. Let’s rest. We deserved it.

The wolf lay down on its side and yawned. Katrielle came to rest her head against him and smiled.

\- Okay ... Good night Rochell.  
\- Good night Katrielle.

Behind the door Amelia watched the two fall asleep. She didn't want her baby to go away from her, but for everyone's sake she had to, she was thinking so hard that she didn't hear Robert behind her.

\- She reads the letter?  
\- Yes...  
\- Will her father come and get her?  
\- I'm really afraid of it...  
\- He shouldn't ... Professor Platane is right to take her from here ... She will be better there and she will fulfill her destiny.  
\- I don't care if it's the professor or the head of the Magisterium who comes looking for her ... I don't want her mother ...  
\- Hélène ... Robert sighed. It goes back years ... Everyone thinks she is dead ...  
\- This woman ... This slut Helene is the kind of rat who doesn't die, she swarms, she crawls but never dies ... She must never find Kat, I wouldn't even dare to dare to that would do if ...  
\- Amelia, that won't happen ... For the moment the priority is this Professor Platane ...

To be continued...


	6. The professor Platane

The other teachers were skeptical.  
This professor Platane was coming out of nowhere to come and look for their little protégé; Katrielle.

He was tall, a well-sculpted body, a very handsome boy. Her hair was raven black and shone in the light of the room, her hazel brown eyes were gorgeous.  
His Academy Dragon was very famous, all the students who came out found excellent jobs and very quickly. But to get into this school ... Actually no one had ever known how to get into this school. It was a very well kept secret.

\- Mr Platane, we have ...  
\- Professor Platane. Corrected the brunette.  
\- Porfesseur Platane, we understood what you wanted. But given the promise made to the father of the child, we cannot let her go with a complete stranger, whatever your reputation.  
\- I thought the child was an orphan.  
\- It's complicated ... It is under our responsibility.  
\- If her parents gave her to you, it's up to you to decide what's best for her. Conify me and I promise to make her an elite of this world. She will have nothing more to fear, neither from others, nor from the Magisterium ...  
\- Very well, we entrust the child to you.  
\- You had better take care of her ...

The professor was delighted with this news.

\- I thank you for your trust.

Further in the establishment Katrielle was waiting in front of a door. His deamon waiting in the form of a cat by his side.

\- Don't stress, Katrielle. Relax.  
\- What if he doesn't forgive me? What if he really was mad at me?  
\- Benjamin is not an idiot. You haven't made any mistakes.

The end of class bell rings. The classroom door opened and the students walked out. Benjamin got out last, his eyes on the ground, as soon as he saw Kat he walked faster.

\- Ben! Hold on !  
\- I do not want to talk to you anymore !  
\- Please, I have to talk to you about something ... I will probably leave here ...  
\- Leave me alone !

Mary, Ben's deamon, turned into a lion and roared against Katrielle. It was so powerful and unexpected that she fell on her buttocks.

\- Well ...  
\- I do not want to talk to you anymore !

Katrielle had tears in her eyes, her best friend was denying her it was painful.  
How was she going to tell him she was leaving if he didn't want to talk to her anymore?  
How was she going to convince him to come with her?

\- What a horror ... Rochell ...  
\- It's not your fault Kat '.  
\- Katrielle! One of the professors called.

He helped her to her feet.

\- Come with me, I have someone to introduce you to.

Katriele followed her teacher through the school. On the one hand she suspected that it was Professor Platane and she was happy to go and meet him, but on the other hand she felt too bad for Benjamin. She had hurt her best friend and she blamed herself. Rochell changed into a mouse and climbed onto his shoulder.

\- Stop thinking about Benjamin, Kat. Think about our new meeting.  
\- I can't wait to see him finally.  
\- From what everyone says he is very famous.  
\- I have heard scholars talk about it, they are jealous of him.  
\- He's a very intelligent and respected man that we're going to meet, don't do anything.  
\- Who did you take me for?

The professor opened the door to the professors' room. Professor Platane was sitting with a cup of coffee, his deamon next to him, his deamon was a lioness. a fucking lioness. Katrielle was intimidated and Rochell hid in her pocket.  
As soon as he saw the little one, Platane stood up and smiled warmly at her.

\- Here I will leave you. Said the other professor.

he closed the door behind him.

\- Hello Katrielle. Glad to finally meet you.  
\- Same for me professor Platane.

He invited the girl to sit next to him.

\- How rude I am, Katrielle, I present you my deamon, Mela.  
\- Hello little one. Said the lioness to him.  
\- Hello Mela. This is Rochell ... said the little one, digging in her pocket.  
\- I don't want to go out! I am ashamed !  
\- Rochell get out of here!

A mouse head stuck out of his pocket and came back in.

\- Shy?  
\- Rather intimidated.  
\- I don't understand why everyone is intimidated by my deamon ... She's not mean.  
\- It's because having a lioness as a deamon is very rare. This is proof of great dignity.  
\- I don't think I am that worthy, but I accept the compliment. Do you know what's going on in my academy?  
\- By believing what they say you study the deamons.  
\- Indeed, that is correct. I study the deamons, the dust ...  
\- "Dust" ? What's this ?  
\- Have you ever wondered where our deamons come from? What still unknown forms could they take?  
\- No and no ... It's normal to have a deamon.  
\- And if I told you that there is a world where people have no deamons, and another where deamons have no men ... And there are even some where there is neither Magisterium, nor authority.  
\- People would tell you that you are crazy, I would say that I want to go see these worlds.  
\- I will explain to you very clearly what I am studying; the dragon deamon. If one reads the accounts of the world carefully, there was a time when deamons could take the form of gigantic dragons ... And I'm sure they still can.  
\- Dragons?  
\- Yes, men saw them less than a hundred years ago. The Magisterium seeks to remove all traces.  
\- Why ?  
\- Because people who disobey with cats it doesn't matter ... With a dragon it's something else. It's more complicated to control a dragon ...

They continued to talk for a good two hours, about the school, about the other students ...

\- The only problem would be that we should cut ties with your family.  
\- What? Not even messages?  
\- The Magisterium is looking for you, you must disappear.  
\- Why are they looking for me?  
\- Because you know the loaders ...  
\- It's a crime ?  
\- Let's say you're not supposed to know them.

Katrielle stood up and lifted her chin.

\- I'm sorry, even with all the advantages of your school, I would not leave my parents.  
\- I was told you never considered them as your parents ...  
\- Maybe but I love them even more than my real parents, I do not leave them.  
\- Katrielle, if you don't go in the coming days the Magisterium will find you and shut you up for good.  
\- I stay here.

With that, Katrielle rushed to the door and opened it. She ran home.

\- You scared him ... Mela observed, growling.  
\- I probably shouldn't have told him about that.  
\- You were fair, it is normal that she is aware of everything that will happen to her.  
\- How are we going to get her home?  
\- Are you sure you want to bring her back?  
\- No, but she is the child of prophecy. So the Magisterium is looking for him. We can't let them win. Lord Asriel would agree with me.  
\- Do we know what happened to this dear Asriel?  
\- Somewhere in the north looking for dust probably ... Or with his Mrs. Coulter. Charles laughed, putting his hands in his pockets.  
\- You're stupid Charles ...

Katrielle walked through the streets, knocking in all the trash she found in the path.

\- Kat slows down! There is no fire!  
\- Every time I think things will get better it's getting worse and worse! I'm beginning to be fed up with it.  
\- It was a great proposition!  
\- Leave my family?  
\- If it is true, the Magisterium is looking for us and wants our skin ... So they will look among the Pand. They will be the first to be targeted.  
\- You just got it.

Suddenly a woman appeared in front of her. she was dark-haired, tall, with dark eyes and clothes torn and floating in the air.

\- Good evening ...  
\- My god, but who are you? Kat stammered.  
\- Excuse me I'm Serafina Pekkala queen of the witches.  
\- So witches really exist? Rochell asked.  
\- Here is the proof.  
\- But I...  
\- Do you sound shocked?  
\- It's not every day that you see a real witch! Where's your deamon?  
\- He can fly very far from me.  
\- Impressive ...  
\- I wanted to see you so that you accept Professor Platane's offer.  
\- Why this ? He wants to take me away from my family!

The witch took a step towards her and took her hand delicately. Rochell, like a wolf, circled the witch, analyzing her very closely. She gave off a reassuring, almost maternal aura.

\- You are still small you do not measure the extent of this war. Serafina explained, stroking the back of her hand.  
\- War?  
\- Among all. A war will break out, it will concern all the worlds, the deamons, the humans, the ice bears ... A war that will forever change the course of our lives.  
\- I don't see the connection between that and the war.  
\- you don't have one yet, but I can swear there is.  
\- Oh yeah ? Bah, give it to someone else! I would not be responsible for a war.  
\- If we follow the prophecy you are not the cause of this war. It will be the responsibility of another young girl.  
\- Alright where is she?  
\- She's not even born yet.  
\- Ah ...  
\- You must open the way for him, begin to open the doors of the secrets of this world. And others. Leave with the teacher and start the liberation of this world. Break the tyranny of the Magisterium.  
\- Would I do all that? Would I help the world?  
\- Only if you go with Platane.

Katrielle thought for a moment. Everything she had ever wanted at her fingertips, helping people, overturning order. Saving lives and exploring other worlds. Go on an adventure.  
His gaze met that of his deamon who smiled at him.

\- It's OK.  
\- I was sure you would tell me that. Said the witch, stroking her cheek. I will be there with you every step of the way. Take this.

The witch gave him a necklace; a purple stone with a black rope that holds it.

\- What's the point ?  
\- If one day you are in danger, take this stone and hold it tight ... I will be there immediately.  
\- Thank you...  
\- And I would like to give you something else, if you promise to take care of it and not show it to anyone.  
\- Promised sworn.

The witch gave her a small square gold box.

\- It's an alethiometer ... A golden compass. it tells us the truth.  
\- How we use it.  
\- This object is dangerous and irreplaceable. You can't use it. Only little Belacqua can.  
\- The other girl ? The one who is not yet born?  
\- You learn quickly. Take care of yourself. Your trip is going to be hectic and perilous, but I think, knowing you, it will be fun.  
\- Thank you very much. For everything.  
\- Go see the professor tomorrow, he will be delighted. Goodbye Katrielle Pand.  
\- Goodbye Serafina Pekkala.

The witch flew away and disappeared in the night. Katrielle and Rochell started running home.

the professor was watching the sea from his apartment while sipping alcohol.

\- Why are you worried? Demada Mela.  
\- What if Katrielle said no?  
\- She won't say no. Coupa Serafina while flying near Platane.  
\- Pekkala ... Nice to see you again.  
\- I spoke with her, tomorrow morning she will be there and ready to go.  
\- Thank you...

A silence settled between them.

\- Are you going to tell him about Helene?  
\- I'll tell her what she wants to know.  
\- Are you going to tell him about your little secret? Are you going to tell him where his mother is?  
\- Once again, I'll tell her what she wants to know ...

Platane turned and turned his back to the brunette.

\- How's Helene?  
\- After everything she's done are you still interested in her?  
\- She is fine ?  
\- Yes ... She is consumed by hatred and regret but ... That's good.  
\- We screwed up.  
\- You have nothing to get away from, Charles. You couldn't do anything.  
\- Excuse me, I don't want to talk about the past. Now is the time for joy, I have a new student.  
\- Protect her as long as you can. His journey will be long ... Goodbye Platane.  
\- Goodbye Serafina ...

To be continued...


	7. First travel

Katrielle and the Pand have made their way to the harbor.  
The young girl was dressed in a large brown and furry coat, winter is coming. (lol the references ...)  
His hand was occupied by the handle of his large white suitcase.  
Rochell sat next to her and watched the ships.

\- You took everything are you sure? Amelia asked.  
\- Yes, I'm sure.  
\- You haven't forgotten anything?  
\- Stop I know I haven't forgotten anything.  
\- I'm not a kid anymore!  
\- Ah children ... When they are children they no longer want to be, but as soon as they are adults want to become children again ... Intervened Professor Platane.  
\- Professor Platane. Said Robert, shaking his hand. It's been a long time.  
\- Yes, I admit not having cared about my surroundings for the past fifteen years. Still sorry.  
\- All is not forgiven, but it is a good start.

Katrielle stuck to Amelia who put a hand around her shoulders.

\- You know each other ?  
\- Professor Charles Platane is an old friend.  
\- Lets' go. Do you follow me Katrielle?  
\- Yes.  
\- Mela, after you.  
\- What a gentleman ... Said the lioness.

Katrielle turned to Amelia and Robert.

\- See you soon.  
\- Take care of yourself. Robert said.  
\- And you Rochell, watch over her.

The girl nodded and followed him with a determined step, her head held high. Her dream was finally fulfilled, she was going to live a real adventure, a real story. At no time did she think of Benjamain or Tony. Katrielle climbed onto the catwalk and stopped dead.

\- You come ? Asked the doctor.

The young girl suddenly dropped her suitcase and started running towards the Pand. She ran with tears in her eyes and threw herself into their arms.

\- I love you, forgive me ... For all I could say.  
\- We forgive you, we love you so much ... Amélia cried.  
\- I love you, and I will come back to LondeDale as soon as I have everything that needs to be sorted out.  
\- Don't worry about us.

Then she followed the professor.  
The boat weighed anchor after all the passengers were on board.

\- Where are we going professor?  
\- On my island.  
\- Your island?  
\- A desert island in the north of Great Britain that I have rehabilitated into a fortress of solitude. She is mine and mine alone. This is where I built my academy.  
\- You are rich ?

This question stopped the professor.

\- It's rude to ask a man about his finances.  
\- But you're rich.  
\- I refuse to talk about it with a twelve-year-old girl.  
\- I have fifteen!  
\- I do not care. Sit here and enjoy the trip! Said the professor, pointing to a crate.

Katrielle pouted and sat down.

\- You don't move a bit, I'm going to see the captain.  
\- At your service.

Katrielle, once the professor had his back turned rushed to the edge to observe the waves and the other boats.

\- We are there Rochell ... Freedom!  
\- Yes, but what about Benjamin?  
\- We will send him our new addresses, he will know where to find us.  
\- The teacher said we have to disappear!  
\- Benjamin Parker is my friend! I'll let him know and we'll be together again.  
\- What about Tony?  
\- I don't want to think about it just yet.

Shortly after, the teacher returned to see her and sat down on a bench near her.

\- Excited? The professor asked as he opened his book.  
\- A little I have never taken the boat in my life.  
\- This lie is true ?  
\- It is not a lie ! Anyway ... Okay ... I got on Lord Faa's boat.  
\- The Lord Faa? Very interesting ... What did you do on this boat?  
\- I learned to climb the mast, I learned to sail ... And I won at cards against Lord Faa.  
\- Sore loser ?  
\- Very bad loser ... He threw his glass in my face.  
\- It's thanks to this kind of accident that I let him win.  
\- Do you know Lord Faa?  
\- I have done him a favor many times and many times he has done me a favor.  
\- How did you meet him?  
\- I don't think one of my boring and boring stories interests you ...  
\- Please...  
\- Maybe twenty or twenty-five years ago the Magisterium had the gypsies in the crosshairs ... And such imbeciles that they are, they forbade the gypsies to go to sea. They confiscated their boats  
\- But it's horrible! The assholes.  
\- Your language, please.  
\- Excuse me.  
\- Here is the table fifteen Magisterium guards standing guard, armed and ready for battle ... Facing Mela and I, they did not last five seconds.  
\- Did you kill them?  
\- If the price is fifteen fools to guarantee the freedom of the innocent, it is not dearly paid. Since that day I have always considered and respected the gypsies and started to hate our so-called government.  
\- You are a good man.  
\- I try. Come on, I'll show you our cabin.

They both visited the boat.  
The night was tough, the waves made you want to vomit and the seagulls howling all night long didn't make it easy.  
The next day Kat and Platane were still chatting on the upper deck when suddenly a young girl walked past them, pulling a rope behind her. She climbed the ropes and let go of the sails.

\- Who is it ? Kat asked.  
\- Lizzie Joanès. The daughter of the captain of this ship. You should like her, go talk to her.

Kat stood up and climbed the ropes to follow the other girl. She was sitting on the mast and playing with her deamon.

\- Hey Hello. Kat said. Impressing your acrobatics earlier.  
\- Thank you and again you haven't seen my acrobatics when there is no one on board ... Are you the teacher's new student?  
\- How do you know that ?  
\- With the professor we went to the four corners of the world to look for the other three.  
\- It is true ? Where did they come from?  
\- From London, Svalbard and Australia. One of them was a complete asshole but I wouldn't say which one.  
\- How old are you ? Have you traveled a lot?  
\- Many questions, many, many ...  
\- One at a time ?  
\- One at a time.  
\- How old are you ?  
\- 21 years old.  
\- Where did you go ?  
\- Everywhere, absolutely everywhere. That's a ship, honey.  
\- Don't call me "honey."  
\- A ship is only a bridge, ropes, a hull and sails, that's what it needs ... What a ship is ... Nightmare in reality ... It's freedom.  
\- What is the "nightmare"?  
\- My ship, honey !  
\- Nice you could also have called him, the shipwreck, the survivor, the ...  
\- Do you want to go overboard?

Suddenly they saw a city on the horizon. The whole crew howled with joy.

\- Welcome to your future home, honey.  
\- Stop with your "honey"!

To be continued...


	8. The Magisterium

A man was running through the halls of the headquarters of the London-based Magisterium.

\- Chief ! Chief !  
\- What's going on Fra Pavel?  
\- The child Pand is missing!  
\- Fool! you had only one mission! Well, Professor Platane is being watched closely. Just like that crazy Asriel.  
\- Where is he anyway?  
\- Went back north, looking for dust.  
\- He immediately stop his research! It depends on the survival of the Magisterium!  
\- Where is the general oblation council?  
\- Children die ... But less quickly. We are progressing.  
\- You must keep trying ! This is why we must find this child before she talks about it!  
\- Chief, have you heard of the prophecy?  
\- That of little Belacqua?  
\- In the prophecy there are two daughters, one leading the way and the other leading the way. Little Belacqua is yet to be born, so Pand is the first.  
\- Do you think that little Pand is such a great menance?  
\- If in doubt, it is better to delete it.  
\- I thought of something else ...  
\- I listen...  
\- What if she served as an example? What if we captured it to test the splitter?  
\- You want to take him to Bolvangar?  
\- No, we happen to be trying to manufacture a new prototype separator in London, so it's less far and therefore faster.  
\- Is it discreet?  
\- Yes, very hidden.  
\- Do it. Separate Katrielle Pand and her deamon ... Notify Madame Coulter immediately.

To be continued...


	9. Dragon Academy part 1

After getting off the boat they walked alone on a path in a forest.

\- Professor?  
-If it's to ask me again why I don't have a wife it's no, okay?  
\- Are you sure the Magisterium didn't follow us?  
\- I trust the crew, and the other people ... Between us knowing where people are going ... I think nobody cares.  
\- Do you believe in the prophecy of witches?  
\- The "silver prophecy" is the exact name. Yes I believe who told you about it.  
\- If I told you, you wouldn't believe me.  
\- Always try.  
\- A witch named Serafina Pekkala.  
\- Okay, I think I understood. And what did she tell you?  
\- That there was going to be a war ... Two girls. One girl would be me and the other a young girl named Belacqua.  
\- Belacqua is his last name.  
\- What is his name ?  
\- I don't know, she hasn't been born yet.  
\- When will she be born?  
\- His parents don't even know each other.  
\- And if the silver prophecy is true, what will it bring us?  
\- Problems, hopefully.  
\- What about the war? And the ice bears and ...

The professor knelt in front of her.

\- Katrielle, there are things you shouldn't worry about at the moment.  
\- But this war!  
\- The war ... The war will begin twelve years after the birth of Belacqua. And right now, her parents haven't met ... So ...  
\- What should I do, teacher?  
\- Live in the present. Since I have known you you always have your mind elsewhere, you reflect on what has been, what could have happened, not what is. Think of nothing other than the present moment.  
\- I'm going to try.

They started walking again.

\- Professor?  
\- Yes ?  
\- Are you taking risks by hiding me here?  
\- Yes of course, I challenge the greatest authority of this century.  
\- Why are you doing this? Why risk your life for me?  
\- If only you knew...  
\- Tell me.  
\- I can not !  
\- Why ?  
\- I'll tell you when you're older now walk. I don't feel like camping here because I have to answer your questions.  
\- You don't know the answer?  
\- Of course I know. I just don't want to let you know.  
\- You avoid the question ...

The professor sighed, smiling.

\- Are you going to shut up?  
\- Never !

they started walking again.

\- Professor?  
\- I'll throw you a rock.  
\- You know Amélia and Robert Pand ... So you know my parents?  
\- Yes I know them. I was a friend of your father.  
\- And my mother ?  
\- Your mother ... What about your mother? This is a very large subject ... A dangerous subject.  
\- Why ?  
\- Let's say he was an extreme personality. But she was beautiful, a splendid body, long brown hair, always very well dressed ...  
\- She ... Did you love her?  
\- Sorry ?  
\- Seeing how you talk about her, we have the impression that you love her.  
\- To be honest, yes I loved him. Many...  
\- What happened ?  
\- Life...

Katrielle decided to shut up.

\- We have finally arrived ... Katrielle Pand, here is your new home ...

To be continued...


	10. Dragon Academy part 2

The Dragon Academy was a gigantic mansion surrounded by forests.  
It was dark and covered in ivy as if no one cared for it.

\- Is it your home?  
\- Yes.  
\- But you are rich!  
\- Go guided tour!

The two of them entered the mansion, the entrance was gigantic and led to a large central staircase. On the sides there were doors.

\- Then, door to the left; kitchen, dining room. Door to the right; my office and the staff rooms. Upstairs, left wing bedrooms and bathroom, right wing library and classroom. Behind the manor sports ground and playground all around! So ?  
\- It's awesome !  
\- Come on, I'll introduce you to the team.

The professor took her into the kitchen, there they found a fat woman, with dark, greasy hair, dressed in a green dress and a white apron.

\- Mathurine! My dear servant, maid, cook and housekeeper ... She does so many things for me that I wonder where she puts all this kindness.  
\- Mr Charles stop.  
\- Mathurine, here is the last student, Katrielle Pand and her deamon Rochell.  
\- Nice to meet you Madam.  
\- I'm the one who is delighted to see you at last. I present to you Boo my deamon.

Mathurine's deamon was a short-haired, red-haired cocker spaniel.

\- This is Rochell.

The professor didn't give them time to speak as he pulled Kat into the hallway.

\- Mathurine will take care of your laundry and the kitchen.  
\- She looks kind.  
\- Nice that's not strong enough. Come and introduce you to your new teacher.  
\- It is not you who teach?  
\- To tell the truth, I would be very few here, my work is quite important and takes up a significant place in my days.  
\- Oh...

He took her upstairs to the library, there was an old man sitting at a desk reading.

\- This man, Kat, he knows everything. And that's not an understatement. He literally knows everything, except to wash it seems. Are you going to ventilate this room? Growled the professor as he opened the window.  
\- I'm Professor Marteen, and that old owl is Lecter.

The deamon, Lecter, was an owl with gray plumage perched on mountains of books sprawling everywhere.

\- I'm Katrielle Pand, and he's Rochell.  
\- Glad to finally see a new face, I hope you enjoy yourself with us, Katrielle.  
\- Come on, let's go see your new comrades.

To be continued...


	11. Somewhere in the North...

Lord Asriel ... What about this man, a scientist, adventurer, handsome boy and horribly intelligent.  
Just like Professor Platane, he laughs at the Magisterium and does whatever it is wrong to do.  
Illegally, he went to the north, with his dear and tender, to try to see the dust there.

Through a whole bunch of endless research and strange inventions, he manages to concentrate the dust to open a passage between worlds. Perched on top of his mountain, despite the cold and the night, the man was screaming with joy, he had just proven that they were not alone in the universe and that travel between worlds was possible!  
It was a very dangerous step forward, especially with the Magisterium lurking but ... Lord Asriel does not care, he is happy.

While he was celebrating his joy, Marisa Coulter was on the phone but she immediately hung up.

Mrs Coulter was Asriel's mate, she worked in the Magisterium, but out of love for him, she would not stop Asriel.

\- Do you realize Marisa! Asriel yelled. Do you see  
\- I see, my love, I see ...  
\- With that, nothing is impossible! I finally managed to open a passage! We will both be able to leave and live a better life, far from the Magisterium, far from the General Oblation Council ... Far from all our problems ...

Seeing that his darling did not share his joy, he approached her and took her by the waist.

\- Something wrong, baby?  
\- I'm cold...  
\- Hey, no, no lie ... What's going on?  
\- I'm so happy.  
\- Honey, we're going to be able to build a world in our image ... Just you and me ... Just the two of us.  
\- We three.

Asriel let go of her suddenly.

\- Three?  
\- I'm pregnant ... Asriel you're going to be a dad!

The man froze before taking his wife in his arms to lift her off the ground.

\- It's the most beautiful day of my life !

They both kissed, euphoric.

\- You imagine ? A little Coulter ...  
\- I'm the man! He will have my last name, it will be a little Belacqua.  
\- "He" ?  
\- She, he, them ... It doesn't matter as long as he's healthy.  
\- I don't want to leave for new worlds now.  
\- What? Why this ?  
\- I want to hook up in my world.  
\- Marisa, this offer is limited in time ... If the Magisterium learns that I risk hanging !!  
\- I wouldn't say anything! Just because I work with them doesn't mean you have to think I'm going to report you. You know...  
\- I wasn't talking about you.  
\- I know...

A restful silence settled.

\- If you don't want to give birth in another world, I would respect your choice. We will not go now.  
\- Thank you very much.  
\- Your call ... Another dead child?  
\- No, another young girl I need to find. He must end up quickly in the separator, he told me.  
\- Marisa, don't do that ... Leave her alive.  
\- If it wasn't important.  
\- Does she know something?  
\- The loaders.  
\- If she's doing well, here's one that might shake things up.  
\- Excuse me Asriel?  
\- Are you angry because I'm against the slaughter of children?

As Madame Coulter was about to reply the portal suddenly opened, knocking Marisa down. Wanting to protect her, Asriel stood in front of her and her deamon in front of him. Asriel's deamon was a snow leopard and Marisa's was a golden monkey.

\- What did you do ? Marisa asked.  
\- Absolutely nothing !

Another wave threw Asriel to the ground next to his wife. A shock made the mountain tremble. Marisa, terrified, hid her face on her husband's neck as he searched for his pistol.  
And it all stopped ...

The gate was still shining. Without warning a majestic deer passed the portal and gazed at the terrified couple on the ground. A woman followed the deer, dressed in a beautiful purple dress.  
Asriel tried to shoot him but her dress was bulletproof.

\- Who are you ? What world are you from?  
\- Where's my daughter?  
\- What?  
\- Where's Katrielle?

To be continued...


	12. Dragon Academy part 3

Le professeur tira sa jeune élève dehors, il faisait moins froid qu'à LoneDale.

\- Les autres ils ont mon âge ?  
\- Plus ou moins... Une ou deux année tout au plus.

Tous les deux se rendirent sur un terrain de basket aménagé, deux adolescents jouaient au basket avec un ballon qui a été réparé beaucoup de fois et un autre élève les regardait assis parterre l'air ennuyé.

\- Les enfants s'il vous plaît.  
\- Les gars ! Le prof est de retour !

Ils se mirent en rang devant lui.

\- Voici Katrielle Pand, souhaitez-lui la bienvenue.  
\- Sois la bienvenue parmi nous Katrielle. Firent tous les élèves.  
\- Je vous laisse faire connaissance.  
\- Vous ne présentez pas ? Demanda Katrielle.  
\- Pas envie. Fit Platane les mains dans les poches.

Tous les élèves haussèrent les épaules.

\- Bon, on se présente chacun son tour ?  
\- Allez. Harley tu commences ?

La jeune fille blonde aux couettes s'approcha de la nouvelle, elle avait une veste rose fluo et un short délavé et en jean. Elle avait un lézard sur l'épaule.

\- Salut moi c'est Harley ! Et lui c'est Valério. Katrielle, c'est ça ?  
\- Oui, et lui c'est Rochell.  
\- Le blond séduisant c'est Edward et son deamon Silicia, l'autre là-bas c'est Danny et Clary.  
\- Salut à tous.  
\- Tu viens d'où ?  
\- LoneDale... C'est un trou paumé.  
\- Danny il vient du Svalbard, si ça c'est pas paumé ! Se moqua Harley.  
\- Tu viens d'Australie, Harley à ta place je me tairais !  
\- Et toi Edward ? Tu viens d'où ?  
\- J'ai pas envie de te parler.

Sur ce Edward s'en alla suivit de son deamon.

\- Mais quel enfoi-  
\- Danny tu sais que le prof veut pas qu'on dise de gros mots. Edward est une tête de bourrique, mais il a bon fond.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave.  
\- Bon, changeons-nous les idées, tu joues au basket, Kat ?  
\- Non...  
\- Tu sais pas jouer ?  
\- Si, mais je ne voudrais pas te foutre la honte dès mon premier jour.

Harley sourit et lui jeta le ballon.  
Tous les trois ont passé une bonne heure à jouer, ils se sont beaucoup amusés, tous les doutes et toutes les appréhensions de Kat sont partis.  
Après la partie, Harley et Danny ont réussit à tirer Kt jusqu'au bord de la mer. Là-bas ils ont fait un concours de ricochets.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes ici, vous ? Demanda Kat assise sur un rocher.  
\- Je viens du svalbard, c'est le pays des enfourneurs, mes parens ont envoyé un message au professeur pour le supplier de me prendre ici.  
\- Les enfourneurs ?  
\- Ceux qui enlèvent les enfants.  
\- Je les connais apparement ils sont connus.  
\- Ouais, ils sont connus les fils de pute. Grogna Harley. Ils kidnappent les enfants pour leur arracher leurs deamons et les laisser crever.  
\- Comment tu sais ça ?  
\- On a retrouvé des dizaines d'enfants sans deamons.

Kat imagina une seconde cette abomination.

\- Quelle horeur. Comment on peut laisser faire ça ?  
\- Les enfourneurs travaillent pour le Magisterium.  
\- Pourquoi font-ils cela ?  
\- Si seulement on le savait.

Harley regarda sa montre.

\- Il faut qu'on rentre, le professeur interdit les voyages nocturnes.  
\- Où est Edward ?  
\- T'inquiète pas pour lui, il est grand.

Tous les trois rentrèrent au manoir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait une fois rentrés ?  
\- Oh la plupart du temps c'est boulot et dodo... Mais on est dimanche donc...  
\- Il doit y avoir une belle vue du toit. Et si on y allait ?  
\- Sur le toit ? Demanda Danny, inquiété et surpris. T'es pas folle ?  
\- Vous n'êtes jamais montés sur le toit ?  
\- Pour tomber, lol, certainement pas.  
\- Suivez-moi ça va être marrant.

Katrielle sourit et monta l'escalier en courant suivie par Rochell.

\- Moi je l'adore cette nouvelle. Fit Harley avant de la rejoindre.  
\- Ouais, bah moi aussi...

Danny la suivit à son tour. Katrielle arriva dans la chambre et ouvrit la fenêtre. C'était pas bien différent de son ancien lycée, grimper à la chenaud et atteindre le toit. Habitué à toutes les bizrreries de son humaine, Rochell se transforma en oiseau.

\- Kat ! Fais gaffe !

La brune sourit et passa à travers la fenêtre, elle s'aggripa à la chenaud et grimpa jusqu'au rebord du toit, elle se hissa et observa la vue. L'île était si petite qu'on voyait la mer peu importe dans quel sens on se tournait. Si on se tournait à l'ouest on voyait le coucher du soleil.

\- C'est magnifique, Kat. Fit Rochell.  
\- On est d'accord... C'est carrément mieux que le lycée.  
\- Kat ! Tu descends maintenant ?  
\- Montez !  
\- Non merci on choisi de vivre. Fit Danny en s'asseyant sur le lit.  
\- Moi j'y vais. Dit Harley en mettant Valério dans sa poche arrière.  
\- Non ! Je veux pas te voir mourir !

Avec un sourire malicieux, Harley grimpa sur la fenêtre et tenta de grimper.

\- Harley ! Reviens ici immédiatement !  
\- Hé Danny, écoute...  
\- Oui ?  
\- Décoince-toi le cul.

La blonde continua son ascension périlleuse, mais il avait plu la veille alors la chenaud était un peu glissante. Elle glissa d'un coup et ferma les yeux de stupeur. Mais rien ne vint, Katrielle lui avait attrapé la main.

\- On peut dire que tu es rapide, toi !  
\- C'est l'un des nombreux avantages qu'on a à être moi.  
\- Frimeuse.

Une fois arrivée saine et sauve sur le toit, la vue lui donna des frissons.

\- C'est trop beau ! Danny !  
\- J'ai peur du haut.  
\- On dit du vide.  
\- Laisse-le s'il ne veut pas venir...  
\- Je suis contente que ce soit toi la nouvelle.  
\- Merci, Harley.

A suivre...


	13. Famille...

Le dimanche soir c'était jeux et lecture...  
Enfin quand on dit jeux c'est échecs ou dominos et le professeur Platane gagne tout le temps...  
C'est chiant.  
Pendant que Danny se prend sa défaite avec Mr Platane Harley montre sa chambre à Katrielle.  
Les filles avaient leur chambre et les garçons la leur.  
Les chambres vient toutes deux lits, deux armoires et un coffre.

\- Là ton lit, là le mien...  
\- Cool, on peut décorer ?  
\- Tu mets tout ce que tu veux sur les murs...  
\- Le professeur va rien dire ?  
\- Il s'en fout complet il vient jamais dans nos chambres. La seule qui vient c'est Mathurine pour faire les lits et récupérer nos vêtements.  
\- Comment ça se passe les cours ?  
\- Je vais te donner ton emploi du temps.

Harley partit en courant et lui ramena un papier.

Lundi :  
9h-12h : géographie  
14h-16h : français 

Mardi :  
9h-11h : mathématique  
14h-16h : histoire

Jeudi :  
8h-10h : science  
10h-12h : art

Vendredi :  
9h-12h : français  
14h-15h : philosophie 

Samedi :  
8h-11h : sport

\- Quoi on a cours le samedi ?  
\- Ouais mais on a un emploi du temps trop bien !  
\- J'avoue...  
\- Faut que te laisse, ma puce, je vais prendre une douche.  
\- Lave toi bien tu pues.

Harley lui fit un doigt d'honneur.  
Kat attendit qu'elle soit partie pour sortir l'aléthiomètre.  
Rochell en temps que chat sauta sur le lit.

\- Trouve où le cacher !  
\- Je cherche...

Soudain, elle vit sur son armoire un nounours en peluche, sortant son canif elle le décapita et le vida pour y cacher l'aléthiomètre.

\- C'est une bonne idée, pas sur qu'elle tienne longtemps mais c'est bon.

Katrielle s'assit lourdement sur le lit avant de se laisser tomber en soupirant lourdement.

\- Que se passe t'il ?  
\- Je devrais être heureuse, je suis dans une belle école, en sécurité et j'ai de nouveaux copains super géniaux...  
\- Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
\- Benjamin...  
\- Kat...  
\- Faut que je lui écrire... faut qu'il vienne ici lui aussi.  
\- tu es folle !  
\- Je l'aime !  
\- Pas de la même manière que lui et c'est ça le problème.  
\- "pas de la même manière ?" Ça veut dire quoi ?  
\- Pourquoi tu crois qu'il t'en veut ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu lui as pas dit, il s'en fout de ça... Il n'était pas blessé ni en colère. Il était jaloux.  
\- Ben n'est pas amoureux de moi ! 

Katrielle se leva et alla regarder par la fenêtre.

\- Si Kat, il t'aimait plus qu'un meilleur ami...  
\- Je n'aime plus Tony.  
\- Je sais, vous n'êtes pas fait pour être ensemble. Trop différents.  
\- Mais je n'aime pas Ben non plus...  
\- De toute façon on le verra plus.  
\- Je le ferais venir ici. Il sera en sécurité avec nous et le professeur. Le prof va le protéger.  
\- C'est impossible ! Cet endroit est...  
\- Pas introuvable.  
\- Ne fait pas ça.  
\- Je vais y réfléchir.  
\- Je t'en prie non.

Harley arriva à ce monment là. 

\- Alors comme ça on a un namoureux ?  
\- T'as déjà finit ta douche toi ?  
\- Benjamin ? C'est ton meilleur ami ?  
\- Oui, je vais le faire venir ici.  
\- Ne fait pas ça. C'est un conseil.  
\- Pourquoi pas ? Lui aussi est en danger.  
\- Je suis orpheline, ma seule famille est ici... si tu amènes Benjamin ici tu amène le danger aussi. Et personne ne touchera ma famille, Kat. On se protège mutuellement. Comme tu fais partie de la famille toi aussi, fais comme les autres et protège nous.

Sur ces mots Harley s'en alla.

A suivre...


	14. Hélène Ennix

La femme sortit du portail de Lord Asriel leur a laissé la vie sauve, elle se foutait deux comme pas possible. Elle m'avait pas voyage à travers les mondes pour eux.  
Elle était là pour sa fille, sa Katrielle.

Arrivée à Londres tard dans la nuit, suivie de son deamon cerf, elle marchait ne sachant pas où aller.

\- Hélène...

La sus nommée tourna la tête vers son interlocutrice.

\- Serafina Pekkala... Ça faisait un bail...  
\- Quinze ans.  
\- Oui, depuis le jour où tu as aidé un fils de pute à me voler ma fille ! 

La sorcière savait que cette femme était très dangereuse, alors elle recula d'un pas.

\- Je protège ta fille. Ce monde n'est pas pour toi, va t'en. Elle va bien.  
\- Elle ira bien le jour où je la verrais où est-elle ?   
\- Tu ne la verras pas, tu es bien trop imprévisible pour te laisser avec une enfant.  
\- Ce n'est pas une enfant ! C'est MON enfant !   
\- Je te promet qu'elle va bien. Maintenant rentre chez toi.

Serafina tourna le dos à Hélène et se prépara à s'envoler.

\- Qui veille sur elle ?   
\- Hein ?   
\- Qui est la personne qui protège et prend soin de mon enfant à ce moment ?   
\- Il prend soin d'elle.  
\- Il ? Platane ? 

Serafina se trahit et déglutit. C'est à ce moment là qu'Hélène comprit que Katrielle était avec Charles Platane.

\- Ce gros fils de pute à ma fille ?   
\- Je t'interdit d'insulter Charles ! Il a toujours été gentil et bienveillant envers elle, jamais il ne lui fera du mal...  
\- Non ? Et moi on en parle ? Il l'a enlevée !   
\- Ça n'est pas que ton enfant, pense à son père, il a le droit de la voir aussi ! 

Hélène serra les poings et tourna les talons.

\- Katrielle n'a pas besoin de toi, c'est une belle jeune fille intelligente et réfléchir elle sait faire. Elle est courageuse et autonome.

Hélène continua sa route comme si de rien était, elle retrouverait Katrielle et s'en irait avec elle ou pas du tout.

A suivre...


	15. Espoir

Après le cours de géographie donné par Mr Marteen, Harley alla aider Mathurine aux cuisines, Danny et Edward parlaient au professeur.  
Rochell et Kat étaient donc seuls dans les jardins, la jeune fille décida de s'approcher de la mer.

\- Pour amener Ben ici, c'est par bateau...  
\- Sauf qu'on ne peut pas quitter cette île.  
\- Peut-être qu'on peut...  
\- Salut chérie ! Fit une voix connue.

Katrielle se tourna et vit Lizzie Joanès. La fille du capitaine du bateau qui l'avait amenée ici.

\- C'est un plaisir trop rare, Lizzie.  
\- Les meilleurs plaisirs sont les plaisirs rares.  
\- Ce proverbe n'existe pas.  
\- Si si...  
\- Que fais-tu ici ?  
\- Le professeur Platane nous autorise à emprunter sa plage de temps en temps. Donc je me suis dit ne pourquoi pas aller voir note chérie.  
\- Je ne suis touhours pas ta chérie, et ça ne fait que trois jours qu'on ne s'est pas vus.  
\- Trois jours dans la vie d'un pirate c'est long.  
\- Je parie que tu as des milliers de choses à raconter.  
\- Un milliers de choses... C'est un euphémisme.  
\- Ton père était d'accord pour venir ici ?  
\- Mon père nous a quittés... c'est moi le capitaine du Cauchemar.  
\- Comment il est...  
\- Je n'ai aucune envie d'en parler chérie. Il est mort et c'est une bonne chose.  
\- Comment tu peux dire ça ?  
\- Je le détestait ! C'était un ivrogne qui n'a jamais été là pour moi, ni pour ma mère... toujours à courir en les putes.  
\- Donc sa mort ne t'affecte pas ?  
\- Pas le moins du monde, chérie. Au contraire ! Je célèbre ! 

Katrielle Pand eut une idée.

\- Lizzie... Tu pourrais me rendre un service ?  
\- Évidemment.  
\- Tu connais les gitans de LoneDale ?  
\- Yes.  
\- Peux-tu leur transmettre un message de ma part ?

Au manoir du professeur, Platane regardait Kat par la fenêtre avec Lizzie. Il se doutait de ce qu'elle faisait, elle allait trouver un moyen de communiquer avec Ben. Et cette détermination le faisait rire.  
Il avait appris la mort du Capitaine Hugh Joanès, tué par le Magisterium pour l'avoir aidé. Quelque part il était responsable de sa mort, mais ce n'était pas un homme bon alors... ça ne le touchait pas beaucoup.

Alors que Charles était plongé dans ses pensées il t'entendit pas Mathurine rentrer dans la pièce.

\- Monsieur Charles !  
\- Que se passe t'il ?  
\- C'est Serafina Pekkala ! Lui dit la brune en lui tendant un papier.  
\- Elle n'écrit jamais de message. Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit...

Il lui prit le message et le lut.

\- Nom de dieu...  
\- Des ennuis Monsieur ?  
\- Hélène...  
\- Ennix ?  
\- Putain de merde ! Pas maintenant ! Mes recherches vont enfin porter leurs fruits ce n'est pas le moment.  
\- Si je peux me permettre, ça serait enfin le moment de dire la vérité à Katrielle.  
\- Katrielle ne doit rien savoir, ni de moi, ni de sa mère... ni de son père ! Si elle apprenait qui est son père vous imaginez... Et sa mère serait encore pire.  
\- Peut-être pas.  
\- Elle n'est pas censée savoir pour l'instant !  
\- Vous lui devez la vérité...  
\- Je ne dois rien à personne c'est clair ! Restez à votre place !  
\- Vous avez raison, Hélène n'aurait jamais dû revenir... Elle vous fait peur.  
\- Je n'ai pas peur d'Hélène.  
\- Alors que craignez vous ?  
\- J'ai peur de ce qu'elle fera de Katrielle.

Sur la plage.

\- Tu veux que je parle des enfourneurs ?  
\- La ferme Lizzie ! Tu veux pas le hurler sur tous les toits...  
\- Tu sais ce qui est arrivé au dernier qui a effleuré le sujet ? On l'a pendu !  
\- C'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu te taises. Et que tu apportes ce message a Tony Costa...  
\- Je sais même pas qui c'est ce Benjamin Parker !  
\- Aucune importance. Tony sait qui c'est !  
\- Pourquoi tu veux me mêler à ça !?  
\- Parce que je veux arrêter le Magisterium.  
\- DE QUOI ?  
\- La ferme !  
\- Tu vas t'attaquer à un ennemi bien plus puissant que toi chérie, ne fais pas ça. Tu vas risquer ta vie.  
\- Ma vie n'est rien si c'est pour en sauver des millions... je veux sauver les enfants kidnappés et je veux mettre fin à la tyrannie. J'ai besoin de tous ceux qui veulent se lever contre le Magisterium.  
\- Je ne veux pas en faire partie. Désolée je tiens à ma vie.  
\- Le Magisterium a volé des choses à tout le monde.. On a prit les enfants des gitans, la liberté des hommes et les îles de Millenium.  
\- Comment tu sais ça ?  
\- Je viens d'avoir cours de Géographie. Les îles Millenium étaient la propriété des pirates il y a dix ans jusqu'à ce que le Magisterium ne les prenne. Répondre à leurs actes par la violence est tout ce qu'il comprendront... Reprend ce qui c'est toi Capitaine Joanès, reprend ta maison.

Lizzie regarda ses pieds et Kat.

\- Comment comptes tu faire pour les enfants dans le nord ?  
\- Je vais chercher à Londres et après je partirais là-bas les chercher.  
\- Toi contre toute une armée... A quinze ans.. pourquoi pas. Tu appeles ça comment ?  
\- La quête de la liberté.  
\- Je dirais du suicide.  
\- Je ne serais pas seule... Belacqua va m'aider.  
\- Non... Tu crois à la prophétie ?  
\- J'ai la foi.  
\- Tu es folle.  
\- C'est possible. Mais la folie serait de laisser faire le Magisterium, et de se laisser marcher dessus sans rien dire... Tu vas m'aider ?  
\- ... Oui.

A suivre...


	16. On reprend espoir

La capitaine Joanès accosta non loin du port de LoneDale, depuis la mort de son père les gardes du Magisterium étaient sur les nerfs. Les pirates devaient faire attention.  
Elle se glissa dans la nuit jusqu'à atteindre finalement le port des gitans.  
Cachée sous un grand manteau noir on aurait dit une ombre malveillante règnant sur la ville.  
Elle descendit sur l'une des barques et toqua à la porte.  
Soudain une main se glissa contre son cou et la tira en arrière. Elle sentit un truc froid se coller contre son cou, en baissant le regard elle vit un couteau.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici étrangère ?  
\- Retire ce couteau immédiatement...

Celui qui pressait la le entendit un cliquetis et sentit quelque chose se poser contre son ventre, un pistolet.  
Il enleva son arme et leva les mains.

\- Si tu veux tuer quelqu'un petit, tâche de mourir en dernier.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, pirate ?  
\- Je cherche Tony Costa, j'ai un message pour lui et pour un autre.  
\- Comment tu connais mon nom ? 

Lizzie s'écarta et vit le jeune homme homme, les cheveux bruns et un regard profond à tomber.

\- Est-ce que le nom de cette chère Katrielle Pand te viens en tête ?  
\- Katrielle ? Comment va t'elle ? Ça fait des jours que je ne l'ai pas vue.  
\- Elle n'habite plus à LoneDale. Elle est partie il y a moins d'une semaine.  
\- Pourquoi ne m'a t'elle pas dit qu'elle partait ?  
\- Ça je sais pas. Tout ce que je sais c'est que l'heure de la révolution à sonné contre le Magisterium et les enfourneurs.  
\- Et elle qui ne me croyait pas !  
\- Elle a changé d'avis et elle est prête à se battre pour retrouver les enfants gitans.  
\- Où faut-il aller on est prêts à tout maintenant !  
\- Tiens y a deux lettres, une pour toi et l'autre pour Benjamin Pa...  
\- Parker ?  
\- Oui. Donne la lui, je reviens souvent à LoneDale si tu le veux je peux vous emmener.

Lizzie s'en alla disparaissant dans la nuit à nouveau.  
Tony se dépêcha d'ouvrir la lettre :

"Tony, je suis partie sans un kit parce que j'étais fâchée du fait que tu te comportais comme un enfant mais au fil de mes rencontres j'ai vu que tu avais raison. Si tu l'accepter je rallie tout ceux qui voudraient bien se joindre au combat contre les enfourneurs, il y a deux jours la Belacqua est venue au monde, elle se nomme Lyra. C'est l'enfant de la prophétie, on va gagner la guerre... joins toi à moi. Lizzie t'emmèneras jusqu'à moi je te fais confiance et je lui fais confiance.  
A bientôt Katrielle."

Tony sourit et courut jusqu'à son bateau, sa chérie allait se battre aux côtés des gitans, alors que le magisterium envoie ses meilleurs soldats ils seront ensemble contre tous et rien ne les stoppera.  
Le lendemain Tony se rendit au Lycée de Benjamin, lorsque l'adolescent sortit il se rua vers lui.

\- Ben ! Hurla le plus vieux en se dirigeant vers lui. Attends moi !  
\- Je ne veux pas te parler !  
\- C'est à propos de Katrielle !  
\- M'en fous pas mal, elle est avec toi donc c'est plus mon problème.  
\- Arrête d'être jaloux et écoute moi ! 

Ben continua sa route et ingnora Tony, jusqu'à ce que son deamon Marie se place devant lui.

\- Écoute le, Ben.  
\- Marie.  
\- S'il te plaît.

Benjamin soupira et se retourna regardant sa montre.

\- Je te laisse trente secondes.  
\- Je n'aurais besoin que de dix secondes, juste une lettre...

Benjamin prit la lettre et s'en alla d'un pas pressé. Il rentre à chez lui, et ferma la porte pour se rendre dans sa chambre.

"Benjamin, je n'ai pas toujours été très gentille avec toi, surtout par rapport à Tony. J'aurais du voir que tu m'aimais, c'était flagrant. Je t'aime aussi mais en temps que frère ou meilleur ami. Je ne t'aime pas en amour.  
Mais si je t'ai fait parvenir cette lettre c'est pour que tu rejointes la lutte. Toi et moi on a toujours rêvé de partir pour une aventure et celle-ci pourrait être celle de route notre vie, une aventure aussi grande que nos rêves... Toi et moi on va mettre fin au Magisterium. Lizzie viendra te chercher si tu veux bien... Au revoir Ben, j'espère te revoir."

Ma Costa était enceinte, d'un autre petit garçon. Tony allait avoir un petit frère. Depuis qu'il le sait Tony est aux petits soin avec sa mère et travaille d'arrache pied pour subvenir aux besoin de sa mère.  
Alors qu'il allait rejoindre son travail, sur le chemin habituel il tomba sur Ben.

\- On y va ? Demanda le plus jeune.  
\- On y va.


	17. Rewrite the stars 1

Le professeur était partit pour son travail depuis trois jours et la vie au manoir devenait monotone.  
Harley et Katrielle sont devenues très proches, elle s'est beaucoup rapprochée de Danny aussi.  
Mais Edward...  
Cet homme était un mystère absolu. Harley et Danny avaient beau dire à Kat de ne pas se mêler de tout ce qui se passait dans sa drôle de tête, la jeune fille fille était comme son père, d'un naturel curieux, voir trop.  
Alors comme une scientifique elle se mit à analyser tous ses faits et gestes jusqu'à trouver quelque chose. Sauf qu'à part en cours et aux repas on ne le voyait nul part.

Le soir Harley et Kat étaient dans leur chambre et discutaient.

\- Laisse tomber ce mec, fit Harley couchée sur le dos et un bras sur les yeux, il est grave bizarre.  
\- Mais pourquoi est-il là alors ? Les enfourneurs sont ils après lui ?  
\- À part "non", "pas envie" et "ferme ta gueule" Il sait pas dire grand chose.  
\- Je suis sûre qu'il n'est pas ici pour rien.

Soudain elles entendirent des bruits de pas venant du couloir.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?  
\- Quelqu'un qui marche.  
\- Merci Harley. Mais normalement tout le monde devrait dormir.  
\- Quelqu'un qui ne dort pas est en train de marcher, on est bien avancés.  
\- Je vais voir.  
\- C'est rien viens te coucher on a cours demain.  
\- Je veux savoir !  
\- La curiosité est un vilain défaut !  
\- Oui mais c'est le seul que j'ai...

Katrielle ouvrit la porte, et jeta un regard dehors, personne.  
Alors qu'elle allait refermer la porte, la porte d'entrée se ferma doucement.

\- Il est partit...  
\- Bien...  
\- Je vais le suivre.  
\- T'as jamais regardé de films d'horreur toi ? Quand tu entends un bruit bizarre, tu retournes sous la couette et tu pionces.  
\- Il faut que j'aille voir.  
\- Non Kat ! 

La jeune brune courut dans les escaliers et sortit dehors à la vitesse de la lumière.  
Arrivée dehors, il faisait très froid.

\- Rochell, va voir.

Le chat se transforma en oiseau et s'envola dans les airs pour repérer un éventuel intru. La seule chose qu'il vit c'est Edward assis sur la plage face à la mer.

\- C'est Edward ! Hurla Rochell.  
\- Qu'est-ce équilibre fait tout seul dehors à cette heure là ?  
\- Allons le voir ! 

Katrielle se dirigea vers lui prenant garde à où elle posait le pied car il faisait sombre.

\- Oiseau de nuit ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?  
\- Je te renvoie la question.  
\- J'aime le silence et la solitude...  
\- Moi pas, donc je viens avec toi.  
\- Tu penses que c'est facile ? De débarquer ici et de faire chier tout le monde.  
\- À part toi et ta sale tête de bourrique je ne fais chier personne.

Edward tourna la tête et sourit.

\- Je rêve ou tu as souris ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça a de si exceptionnel ?  
\- Ça a que c'est inattendu et surprenant. Je ne savais pas que tu en étais capable. Comme quoi tout arrive...  
\- À ce qu'il paraît tu veux ramener ton meilleur ami ici ?  
\- Comment tu ! .... Harley.  
\- Tu sauras que Harley, Danny et moi on se connaît depuis notre enfance, je les aime plus que tout au monde. Personne ne leur fera du mal.  
\- Harley m'a sortit le même discours...  
\- Et tu ne l'as pas écoutée ! On ne veut pas d'un inconnu ici susceptible d'amener avec lui le Magisterium !  
\- Je suis aussi une inconnue qui a le Magisterium aux fesses.  
\- Toi c'est le prof qui t'a ramenée, pas nous.  
\- J'y fais attention, c'est pour cela que j'ai fait appel à Lizzie.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais toi pour protéger ta famille !  
\- Je suppose que tu as juste...  
Ils se sont posés et ont observés les étoiles.   
\- J'ai été trop dur avec toi, Kat, tu es une bonne personne. Je voudrais un monde à moi, un monde sans Magisterium, sans peur... C'est de la folie.  
\- Qu'ils disent que c'est de la folie, ils ne peuvent pas faire plus belle publicité... Un millions de rêves c'est pas cher à payer.  
\- On y arrivera pas.  
\- Bien sûr que si, les gitans et les pirates sont avec nous, et je suis sûre de le professeur Platane sera de mon avis.  
\- Tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'attaques. Pourquoi faire ça ?  
\- Pourquoi Napoléon est allé en Russie ?  
\- Il a perdu.  
\- Je veux te faire voir un monde à nous, un monde qu'on va se forger. Ça n'est pas un rêve, on peut le faire j'en suis sûre.  
\- Ce n'est pas parce que des vieillards il y a mille ans on dit des trucs qui aujourd'hui sont dits "prophétie" qu'il faut penser qu'on est autre chose que des ados.  
\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour te faire venir de mon côté. J'ai besoin de toute l'aide possible et tu es terriblement intelligent.  
\- N'use pas ta saliver pour rien. Ce ne sont que des rêves.

Katrielle le regarda partir dans l'obscurité suivit de Silicia qui faisait une tête triste.  
A genoux dans le sable froid, Katrielle versa une larme. Rochell vint frotter sa tête contre le bras de son humaine pour la réconforter.

\- Et si ça ne l'était pas...

A suivre...


	18. Le coup de foudre

Dès le lendemain, les quatre élèves étaient dehors devant la mer en train de réviser leur prochain contrôle. Kat était allongée sur le sable, Harley assise sur un rocher, Danny dormait et Edward assis par terre.

\- Pourquoi on révise déjà ? Questionna Harley.  
\- Pour avoir un avenir. Répondit Kat.  
\- Non mais c'est quelle matière ?  
\- T'es complètement à la ramasse toi... Lui sourit Edward avant de se recevoir une trousse dans la tête.

Danny qui ronflant se tourna sur le ventre de manière bruyante.

\- Et lui il dort ! Non mais quel manque de politesse !  
\- Toi tu dors en cours alors laisse le dormir.

Soudain Katrielle aperçu un bateau au loin, les voiles grises la coque marron foncée, le Cauchemar était de retour, donc Lizzie donc... peut-être Ben et Tony ? 

\- Il est déjà de retour ?  
\- Elle a fait vite.  
\- "elle" ? Demanda Harley, on dit un bateau.  
\- C'est Lizzie qui a reprit le bateau.  
\- C'est qui Lizzie ? Redemanda la blonde.  
\- C'est pas vrai, mais est-ce que tu vis sur la même planète que nous ?  
\- Lizzie est la fille du Capitaine Joanès qui est mort il y a moins d'un mois.  
\- Ah.

Lizzie atterit dans l'eau.  
Harley la regarda, curieuse et fut subjuguée par elle.  
Elle était grande, les cheveux blancs courts, la peau mate à cause des heures passées sous le soleil, elle avait des tatouages sur les avants bras. Elle portait une chaise blanche et sale, déchirée et froissée et un pantalon en tissu marron. Autour de sa taille étaient serrées toutes sortes de ceintures et de bidules.  
Harley ne put la quitter des yeux elle était si belle.

\- hello Chérie.  
\- Comment tu vas Lizzie ?   
\- Je vais pas me plaindre.

Les garçons vinrent saluer la pirate avec d'immenses sourires. Harley elle ne bougea pas d'un poil.

\- Kat, c'est qui elle ?   
\- Harley.  
\- Elle me fait euro, ça fait trois heures qu'elle me fixe.  
\- D'habitude on dit que ça fait trois heures qu'elle parle.

Harley se leva de son rocher et vint saluer la piraté à son tour en bégayant.

\- Je-Je-Je suis Harley...  
\- Ravie je suis Lizzie. Tu vas bien ?   
\- Je sais pas... peut-être...  
\- Tu es chelou. Remarqua Danny.  
\- T'es amoureuse ou quoi ? Demanda Edward en croisant les bras.  
\- Moi ? Amoureuse ? Et de qui d'abord ?!   
\- Ne t'énerve pas pour ça, je plaisantais.  
\- C'est pas grave.

Kat fut inquiétée de l'état de sa copine, mais elle se mit à sourire en remarquant la manière qu'avait Harley de regarder Lizzie.  
L'après-midi passa et ils avaient beaucoup parlé. Connaissant les trois protégés de Platane, Lizzie ne dit rien au sujet de Tony et Ben. Elle en parlerait avec Kat dès qu'elles seraient seules.

\- Donc, attends, attends... A part l'Australie pour Harley et le Svalbard pour toi, et on ne sait où pour Edward, vous n'êtes jamais allé ailleurs qu'ici ?   
\- Oui.  
\- Ouais...  
\- Mais il faut y remédier immédiatement !   
\- Bah tiens et on fait comment ?   
\- J'ai un navire.  
\- On ne peut pas partir, Mathurine, Mr Marteen et le professeur Platane vont s'inquiéter pour nous.  
\- On fait le mur ! On a l'occasion d'aller visiter quelque chose avec une vraie pirate ! Ça n'arrive pas à tout le monde.  
\- Mais on part quand ?   
\- Maintenant.  
\- On peut pas le professeur rentre ce soir.  
\- On sera revenus avant, promis juré. Parole de pirate.  
\- Les pirates ne sont pas connus pour l'honnêteté.  
\- Tu m'aimes pas.  
\- C'est Maintenant ou jamais les enfants !   
\- Je suis partante. Dit Katrielle.  
\- Moi aussi ! Fit Harley.  
\- C'est pas une bonne idée mais je suis.

Tous se tournèrent vers Edward.

\- D'accord mais si je viens c'est pour vous surveillez rien d'autre, c'est clair ?   
\- Limpide.  
\- Capitaine... ou allons nous ?   
\- Londres ! 

A suivre...


	19. Deuxième voyage

Les cinq personnages hauts en couleurs sont donc montés à bord du Cauchemar pour un voyage risqué mais tellement enivrant et désiré.  
Danny et Clary se sont postés à la poupe 

\- Tu vas lui dire ? Demanda Edward en s'asseyant à côté d'Harley.  
\- Lui dire quoi à qui ?  
\- Dire que tu es amoureuse d'elle à Lizzie.  
\- Moi amoureuse de Lizzie ? N'importe quoi...  
\- Ton bégaiement, le fait que tu rougies et tes regards abusifs... Tu veux que je continue ou ça va ?  
\- Je ne sais pas comment lui dire.  
\- Je vais t'aider.  
\- Comment ?  
\- Quand je te ferais un clin d'oeil tu descends à la cale.  
\- Mais pourquoi ?  
\- Fais juste ce que je dis, t'es ma meilleure amie, je te laisserais pas avec une peine de coeur. Dit le blond en embrassant son front.

Près du gouvernail, Katrielle suivie de Rochell se rendit près de Lizzie.

\- Je te remercie de n'avoir rien dit.  
\- Je me suis dit que ces trois-là ont dû te faire la morale, donc je pense que tu te sens assez mal comme ça... Pas besoin de t'enfoncer outre mesure.  
\- Ils ne comprennent pas que je fais ça pour leur bien, ils n'ont pas à vivire reclus ici en attendant que cette merde de Magisterium les libère un peu.

\- Peut-être que certaines personnes ne veulent pas de liberté. Peut être que leur train de vie leur convient.  
\- Un monde sans liberté c'est pas un monde.  
\- C'est ton point de vue.

\- Que va t'on faire à Londres ?   
\- Je sais pas... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait à Londres ?   
\- Aucune idée, à part LoneDale je suis allé nulle part.  
\- On va bouffer.  
\- Et à part ça ?   
\- Manger.  
\- Mais c'est la même chose ça ! 

Plus tard, Edward fit un clin d'oeil à Harley et la blonde descendit dans la cale.

\- Lizzie ? Appela t'il en montant les marches qui menaient à la barre.  
\- Oui mon chou ?   
\- Harley est allée dans la cale, mais la connaissant il ne faut pas la laisser seule. Et moi je vais pas dans la cale.  
\- T'as peur ?   
\- Disons que si on coule je préfère être sur le pont.  
\- Ok j'y vais, chérie, tu gardes la barre.

Kat saisit immédiatement la barre dès qu'elle s'en alla.

\- Sois pas crispée comme ça.  
\- Tu veux tenir la barre !   
\- Certainement pas ! Garde tes problèmes.  
\- Je veux pas de la barre moi, comment on ralentit ?  
\- C'est un bateau pas une voiture.

Pensant ce temps Lizzie descendit dans la cale, et alluma une lampe à huile.

\- Harley ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?   
\- Heuu... je suis pas trop à l'aise sur un bateau.  
\- Oh ma petite pucelle...  
\- J'suis pas une pucelle.

Lizzie s'assit sur un tonneau et lui fit signe de venir avec elle.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?   
\- Non...  
\- Ça m'a prit un moment, mais moi je me souviens de toi. La petite blonde que je suis allé chercher en Australie pour la ramener au professeur Platane.  
\- C'était toi ?   
\- Oui c'était moi.

Silence....

\- Tu crois en Katrielle ? Demanda Lizzie.  
\- Ben oui c'est mon amie.  
\- Je sais que tu l'aime beaucoup mais je voulais dire en ses idéaux, en ses convictions.... en son combat.  
\- C'est de la folie pure, mais les plus grandes révolutions étaient perçues comme folie aussi... J'ai foi en elle, pas en ses méthodes, en elle. Je sais qu'on pourra battre le Magisterium. Tu ne la crois pas ?   
\- Le dernier qui a voulut combattre cette autorité à finit pendu... donc j'ai peur.  
\- Tu as peur de finir pendue ?   
\- Non, je suis pirate, je vis hors la loi, je bouffe hors la loi et je chie hors la loi. C'est le risque du métier.  
\- Alors de quoi as-tu peur ?   
\- Pour Katrielle, j'ai peur pour Katrielle.

Aucune des deux ne parlait, mesurant l'importance de leurs paroles.  
Puis Harley s'imaginait la mort de la pirate, pendue haut et court. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux immédiatement 

\- Je ne veux pas que tu meurres !   
\- Je ne mourrais pas avant longtemps, ne te met pas la bile au court-bouillon. Mais au cas où ils me prendraient, je ne me suis jamais défilée, et je ne me défilerais jamais.  
\- Il ne faut jamais dire jamais.  
\- Je n'ai pas peur de la mort. J'ai peur de ce qui vient après. Je suis pas très à l'aise dans les endroits chauds donc en enfer je serais mal... bon ! Remontons vers les autres.

Lizzie se leva et Harley se leva d'un coup, lui prit la main et la retourna de force.  
Elle l'embrassa.

Puis Harley se retira les yeux écarquillés et prêts à pleurer.  
Elle ne laissa pas Lizzie parler et s'enfuit en courant.  
Lizzie sourit en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

\- Téméraire la petiote... enfin petiote, elle a 17 ans...

Sur le pont alors que Katrielle et Edward se battaient pour avoir la barre.

\- C'est moi qui l'ai !   
\- Non c'est moi !   
\- Moi aussi je peux crier ! Intervint Danny qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils parlaient.

Soudain Harley passa et alla s'enfermer dans la cabine de Lizzie très vite et en courant.

\- Lizzie ? Elle va bien ? Demanda la brune quand elle vit la pirate remonter de la cale.  
\- C'est plutôt à moi qu'il faut demander ça....

A suivre...


	20. Fine Amor

Ils n'étaient pas rentrés à temps pour le retour du professeur. C'est Mr Marteen qui lu idiot que les quatre enfants avaient disparus dans l'après-midi après la visite des pirates.  
Charles Platane avait tout compris, deux mots, Katrielle Pand.  
Le professeur paniqué se retira dans son bureau et hurla de colère/peur/angoisse.  
Il s'assit et se prit la tête dans les mains, à aucun moment il n'a pensé au fait que Katrielle pourrait demander à la jeune piraté de l'emmener. Il l'avait sous-estimée, sa haine envers le Magisterium était bien plus grande que prévue, et l'histoire des enfourneurs n'aidait pas.  
Quelque part il était amusé et impressionné par le culot de la petite Pand... Et par ses autres élèves aussi.  
Les couper du monde durant 11 ans n'était pas une bonne idée certes mais pour leur sécurité il le fallait. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment les renvoyer dans le monde réel une fois sortis de danger.  
Et c'était cette petite garce de Katrielle qui les avait fait retourner à la civilisation... Comme quoi et dire que cette jeune fille est...  
Soudain on toqua à la porte, Mathurine.

\- Monsieur, une dame veut vous parler.  
\- Qui est-ce ?   
\- Elle a dit que vous comprendrez.

Et sur ce la femme de ménage s'en alla.  
La porte toujours ouverte on voyait l'ombre de la dame sur le sol, elle ne bougeait pas du tout.

\- J'ignore qui vous êtes et comment vous avez trouvez mon île, mais si vous êtes du Magisterium vous n'en repartirez pas vivante.  
\- Calme toi, Charles, tu ne me ferais aucun mal je le sais.

Nom de dieu !   
Hélène Ennix.  
La femme la plus belle du monde, ses cheveux bruns qui brillent au soleil comme de l'or, ses yeux brillants et merveilleux. Son corps sublime.  
Derrière elle, Rayne, son deamon cerf qui ne disait pas un mot et ne transmettait aucune émotion.

\- Bordel de...  
\- Mon amour...  
\- Hélène.

Elle lui courut dans les bras sans perdre un instant, Charles resta interdit avant de passer se seras autour d'elle et de serrer très fort.

\- Comment m'as-tu trouvé ?   
\- Cette île est notre maison, notre chez nous... Il est normal que tu y sois. Tu penses trop à moi.  
\- Je pense surtout à la protection de Katrielle.  
\- Où est elle ?   
\- Je l'ignore.  
\- Charles. Viens avec moi dans mon royaume. Emmenons la petite... gouverne avec moi. Ma mère est décédée, je suis la reine, je peux décider.  
\- Ça n'est pas pour moi. Je reste ici. Et Katrielle reste ici.  
\- Tu n'as aucun droit sur elle !   
\- Toi non plus. Et dois je te rappeler qui avait prévu de la tuer pour empêcher la prophétie ?   
\- Je l'aurais tué avant qu'il ne pose la main sur elle.  
\- Tu es pour le Magisterium.  
\- Il n'y a aucun mal à faire partie du clan des vainqueurs. Rejoins les gagnants. Si notre fille livre son combat elle va perdre.  
\- Lyra Belacqua est née il y a quatre semaines. Lord Asriel l'a placée à Jordan Collège pour qu'elle y soit en sécurité. Le Magisterium la recherche aussi pour la tuer et empêcher la prophétie.  
\- Tu es toujours en bon termes avec Asriel ?   
\- C'est mon ami. Le meilleur a ce jour.  
\- Laisse moi t'aider, Charles... pour Katrielle.

Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains pour l'embrasser.

\- Je suis toujours en colère du fait que tu m'est prit mon bébé, ordure.  
\- Je n'aurais pas laisser une enfant innocente mourir et tu le sais ! Tu es folle, ton père aussi... vous êtes des gens dangereux pour Katrielle.

Hélène se recula et fit la grimace, elle n'était pas heureuse qu'il dise cela a propos de sa fille. Elle est sa mère, elle sait ce qu'il y a de mieux elle.  
elle prit le professeur par le cou et le souleva du sol violemment et le laissa étouffer, la mâchoire écrasée par sa main.  
Mela, le deamon lionne, fut jeté à terre par la douleur que ressentait son humain.

\- Ne joue pas avec le feu, Charles. Tu risquerais de te brûler.  
\- Va voir Katrielle si tu le désires ! Explique lui tout ! Et qui va t'elle croire ? Une étrange violente et tarée ? Ou l'homme qui lui a offert un toit et une protection ?   
\- Une protection qui laisse à désirer puisqu'elle est partie !   
\- C'est déjà ça... je ne l'enferme pas ici contre son gré, elle a un destin glorieux devant elle... Et toi tu es l'une de ses barrières...

Hélène releva la main et le laissa tomber sur le sol dur. Elle observa son cou, violet et bleu à cause du manque d'oxygène et de sang.

\- Je vais retrouver ma fille...  
\- Elle ne veut pas revoir ses parents... Elle leur en veut.  
\- Tu ne lui a rien dit ? 

Platane baissa la tête et soupira.

\- Tu es bien resté le même lâche, inutile et ignorant.  
\- Je choisis ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle.  
\- Ce choix ne t'appartenait pas.  
\- Pas plus qu'à toi.

La femme brune à robe violette se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Je t'aime Platane... Fit elle une larme coulant sur la joue.  
\- Moi aussi Ennix... répondit le professeur sans sourire. C'est notre plus grand défaut.  
\- C'est ton plus grand défaut. Corrigea elle.

Et elle s'en alla...

A suivre...


	21. Londres 1

Les cinq amis sont arrivés enfin à Londres. La ville la plus pluvieuse et la plus grise du monde.  
Pour plus de sécurité Lizzie à rangé le navire plus loin dans des rochers et sont venus ici dans une barque discrète. Ils ont ramé jusqu'au rivage.  
Harley ne dit pas un mot et était morte de honte, Lizzie de son côté affichait un air ravi avec un sourire presque sadique.

\- Bienvenu à Londres les amis !   
\- Woaw ! Une ville ! Fit ironiquement Danny.  
\- Il est con celui là.

Katrielle saisit Rochell dans sa poche et le mit sur son épaule.

\- C'est ici qu'on va trouver des enfourneurs. Fit la souris.  
\- Tu as raison, ouvrons l'oeil.  
\- C'était pas bien malin d'amener 4 fugitifs et une pirate dans la ville la plus dangereuse du monde, Katrielle. Partons avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !   
\- Je suis là pour une raison.  
\- Pense aussi aux autres, Kat. 

Edward récupéra un prospectus près d'une agence de voyage et commença à le lire.

\- On se sépare pour visiter ?   
\- Je pars avec Harley ! Déclara Lizzie en lui prenant le bras d'une manière douce mais ferme.

La blonde envoya un regard d'aide à Edward mais celui-ci lui fit coucou de la main. Le jeune blond avait tout compris dès qu'il avait vu le sourire machiavélique de Lizzie.

\- Bon, on y va tous les trois ?   
\- Go les pecnauds.

Edward, Katrielle et Danny visiterèrent les rues, un bar et encore des rues. Danny gardait un oeil sur la bouffe, Edward gardait un oeil sur Danny et Katrielle gardait un oeil sur Danny et Edward.  
La jeune femme brune scrutant chaque personne qui passait près d'elle, chaque acte suspect, marchait derrière les deux hommes.

\- Kat ! Arrête de rester en arrière.  
\- Tu es stressée ? Demanda Edward.  
\- C'est le nid des enfourneurs et du Magisterium. On est en dangers. C'est à vous d'être un peu stressés, on est en danger.  
\- Pour l'instant tout va bien, alors profite de notre tranquillité. On va mourir quand le professeur Platane saura tout ça.  
\- "pour l'instant"...

Du côté de Lizzie et Harley, la jeune blonde marchait un peu en retrait de la pirate. Elle était encore gênée et choquée par son geste, elle était grande gueule, culottée voir même provoquante... mais de là à embrasser quelqu'un... Une femme en plus !   
Ah oui parce que le Magisterium interdit les couples homosexuels. Sinon ça serait pas drôle.  
Déjà qu'elle était une fugitive elle ne devait pas en rajouter.

\- Tu penses à notre baiser fougueux, ma belle ?   
\- Je...je... non ! J'ai fait une bêtise, c'est tout !   
\- Tu regrettes de m'avoir embrassée ?   
\- Pas du tout !   
\- Alors où est le problème ? 

Harley ne répondit pas.

\- C'est à cause du Magisterium ? Demanda la pirate en prenant un air doux.  
\- Non, ça je m'en balance...  
\- Dis moi ce qui ne va pas.  
\- Je t'ai embrassée alors que je ne savais même pas si tu étais amoureuse de moi, je ne sais pas même pas si tu es...  
\- Lesbienne ?   
\- Oui...  
\- Je te dirais qu'après des semaines passées en mer, tu prend un peu tout ce qui passe... homme, femme, cheval...  
\- "cheval" ?!??  
\- le fait est que je t'aime bien, voir je t'aime tout court. Et si tu voulais bien arrêter de faire la gueule. Peut-être que toi et moi on pourrait écrire notre histoire.  
\- Tu veux qu'on sorte ensemble ?   
\- Oui. Tu viendrais avec moi sur le cauchemar, je t'offrirais de magnifiques voyages et la liberté. Loin du Magisterium et du regard des autres.  
\- Tu ferais pour moi ?   
\- Tout pour la femme de ma vie, ma belle.

Harley lui attrapa la taille et la ramena contre elle.

\- J'accepte la demande capitaine.  
\- Parfait, moussaillon.

Elles restèrent un moment à se regarder.

\- On s'embrasse ? Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Les gens nous regardent.   
\- Les gens regardent toujours ce qui ne les concernent pas.  
\- Oui mais c'est interdit de s'embrasser.  
\- Et si respirer était interdit je le ferais quand même.

Lizzie prit sa tête et l'embrassa.  
Toujours les gens autour les regardèrent avec suspicion, certains mêmes avec dégoût.

\- On est trop exposée...

Harley essaya de tirer Lizzie hors de la foule mais la capitaine ne bougea pas.

\- Si tu veux que les choses changent, fais en sorte que l'on te voit faire changer les choses.  
\- Lizzie... Tu risques la potence.  
\- Bah... A l'heure actuelle c'est le cadet de mes soucis.

De l'autre côté de la ville, Katrielle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Cela dix minutes qu'elle sentait qu'ils étaient suivis.

\- Bon on arrête ! Hurla t'elle. On va retrouver les autres et on se tire !   
\- Kat ? Pourquoi ?   
\- J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment là. On se casse, aller.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent et suivirent la jeune femme d'un pas rapide.  
Soudain une camionnette noire se gara en face d'eux à l'autre bout de la rue. Des hommes en noir en sortirent, dans leurs mains il y avait des filets et des cordes.

\- Les enfourneurs... murmura Kat pour elle.  
\- Danny tire toi ! Hurla Edward en le poussant de l'autre côté.

Les deux hommes se mirent à courir et Kat juste derrière eux.  
Soudain on entendit un tir de pistolet et Kat tomba au sol subitement. Ils ne tiraient pas des balles, ils tiraient des produits tranquillisants et là ils avaient tiré sur Rochell.  
Si le deamon est touché, son humain aussi.

\- Katrielle ! Cria Edward paniqué en voulant retourner auprès d'elle.  
\- Non ! On va chercher les autres !   
\- On doit aider Katrielle !   
\- On ne pourra pas l'aider si on est nous aussi capturés cours ! 

Danny avait raison, s'il voulait sauver Kat il fallait mieux qu'il ne soit pas avec elle. Alors il suivit Danny en courant le plus rapidement possible.  
Les enfourneurs se mirent près de Katrielle. L'un prit le chat dans ses bras et un autre la fille.

\- On poursuit les autres ?   
\- Non. On devait attraper cette jeune fille seule. On a fait notre boulot. On rentre ! 

De l'autre côté de la ville

Les deux femmes menaient, main dans la main, un moment paisible.  
Quand soudain, Lizzie vit des policiers pointer le doigt sur elle et venir rapidement dans sa direction.  
Prestement elle lâcha la main d'Harley et la repoussa.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- On ne se connaît pas, tire toi !   
\- Pardon ?   
\- Je t'ai dit "casse toi " ! 

Les policiers du Magisterium arrivèrent sur elle et un lui prit vivement le bras.

\- C'est bien elle.  
\- Mademoiselle Lizzie Joanès je présume ?   
\- Tu présume bien connard.  
\- Je vous arrête pour piraterie, port d'armes illégales et homosexualité en public. Quelque chose à dire ?  
\- Je te baise.  
\- Emmener la.

Le policier se retourna vers Harley.

\- Vous vous connaissez ? 

Harley les larmes aux yeux, regarda Lizzie lui faire non de la tête.

\- Non... dit elle tout bas.   
\- Excusez nous du dérangement. Retourner à vos occupations...

Harley regarda son amour lui être enlevée. Quelque part ça la rendait malade de voir ces hommes la malmener comme ça, elle devait être touchée avec soin et amour.  
Elle tomba à genoux et n'entendit presque pas Danny et Edward hurler son nom.

A suivre...


	22. Dans l'antre du démon

Kat se réveilla doucement, elle était dans une pièce où se trouvaient pleins d'enfants qui la regardaient bizarrement. Ils étaient tous très petits et frêles. Le lus grand devait avoir huit ans maximum.  
La jeune femme se redressa sur son coude et chercha autour d'elle, elle fut soulagée quand elle vit Rochell assit près d'elle, en forme de loup. Elle le prit immédiatement dans ses bras.

\- Rochell... pour amour de dieu tu vas bien...  
\- Tu n'as rien. J'ai eu peur pour toi.  
\- Moi aussi.   
\- On va sortir d'ici et sauver tous ces enfants.

Katrielle reprit espoir et se releva.

\- T'es qui ? Demanda un petit garçon qui se voulait menaçant.  
\- Je suis Katrielle Pand et voici mon deamon Rochell.  
\- Toi aussi tu es prisonnière.  
\- À partir de maintenant personne n'est prisonnier. Je viens vous libérer.  
\- On peut pas partir, les médecins nous surveillent.  
\- Les médecins ?   
\- Ouais les gens qui font des expériences sur nous...  
\- Des expériences ?   
\- Tous les jours ils prennent l'un d'entre nous et le revoit jamais...  
\- Vous savez ce qui leur font ?   
\- Non. Ils disent que c'est pour les aider, et qu'après bah ils nous renverront chez nous. Ils ont emmené une fille hier, et bah on l'a pas revue.

Katrielle se mordit la langue.  
Puis elle regarda la pièce, blanche, des lits pour tous, aucune fenêtre et juste une porte blindée.  
Elle se demandait vraiment ce qui pouvait se passer dans la tête des gens qui enfermaient des enfants ici durant des mois.

\- Et y a Taylor aussi...  
\- Qui est Taylor ?

Un petit garçon lui prit la main et la conduit vers l'autre bout de la pièce. Les enfants les suivirent.

Taylor était un petit garçon très jeune et très maigre, assit dans le coin de la pièce comme un pestiféré. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et sales, ses joues étaient couvertes de poussière comme s'il n'avait jamais bougé de là... Il tremblait et respirait mal.  
Et... Il n'avait aucun deamon.

\- Taylor ? Demanda Kat en se mettant à genoux devant lui.  
\- Est ce que tu as vu Phineas ? Demanda le jeune garçon en pleurant, il tremblait et était vraiment mal.   
\- C'est ton deamon n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en ont fait ?   
\- La... machine...  
\- Quelle machine Taylor ?   
\- Ici on l'appelle la Mort Mécanique... fit une petite fille derrière Kat. 

Kat sans réfléchir le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle devait aussi cacher ses larmes aux autres enfants. Elle allait les libérer d'une manière ou d'une autre.  
Alors qu'elle enlevait ses bras, la tête du garçon tomba mollement sur son torse. Durant cinq secondes il y eut un silence de tombe dans la petite pièce.

\- Taylor ? Appella doucement Katrielle en mettant une main contre sa joue froide. 

La brune posa sa tête contre sa poitrine...  
L'enfant était mort...

Tous les enfants se sont mis à pleurer, de peine et certains de terreur.  
Katrielle serra les dents, ceux qui avaient fait ça allaient devoir payer. Elle ne laissera pas ce meurtre impuni. Elle se jura, elle jura pour ses enfants, que le Magisterium allait payer pour ses nombreux assassinats...  
Rochell grogna agressivement, partageant son avis.

Soudain la porte blindée s'ouvrit sur une femme blonde, vieille avec des lunettes et un air parfaitement odieuse. Elle était avec un homme en blouse blanche. 

\- Katrielle Pand ? Viens avec moi.  
\- Non ! Hurla une petite fille en s'accrochant aux jambes de Kat. Ne l'emmener pas ! Je vous en prie.

L'homme en blouse prit la jeune fille par le bras et la jeta sur le lit.

\- Espèce de fils de putain ! 

En voyant ça, Rochell aboya sur l'homme. Mais l'homme avait un deamon pitbull alors celui ci prit Rochell à la gorge et le mit à terre.

\- Ahhh... Gémit Kat en se faisant jetée au sol.  
\- Viens avec nous.

Rochell se changea en chat et se fit trainer par la peau du coup par le pitbull dans le couloir alors que Kat était transportée de force tenue par le bras.

A suivre...


	23. Londres 2

Les trois enfants étaient assis sur des marches, Harley tenait la main de Danny et Edward faisait les cents pas devant eux.

\- Bon c'est la merde, Kat à été emmenée par les enfourneurs et Lizzie par les gardes du Magisterium. Faut qu'on prévienne le professeur.  
\- Si on fait ça il va vous tuer !   
\- Et si on ne le fait pas Lizzie va mourir pendue et Katrielle ne sera jamais retrouvée.

Harley sentit la culpabilité monter, si elle n'avait pas avouer ses sentiments à Lizzie, elle serait libre à l'heure actuelle.

\- Et si on n'arrive pas à sauver Katrielle ? Et si la prophétie avait décidé de l'abandonner ?  
\- Danny regarde moi, ordonna Edward, on va sauver Kat et Lizzie je te le promets.

Le blond se passa la main dans les cheveux. Valério le deamon lézard d'Harley était blottit contre son cou, tout aussi inquiet qu'elle pour Lizzie.

\- Comment on prévient le professeur ?   
\- Je suis déjà là...

Ils se tournèrent tous vers leur professeur qui était visiblement pas content du tout. Derrière lui se tenait Hélène.

\- Professeur Platane ! Hurlèrent les trois enfants en courant vers lui.  
\- Je suis là, tout va bien.

Il les prit tous les trois dans ses bras.

\- Professeur on est désolés c'est de notre faute... on est...  
\- Non, les excuses viendront plus tard. Pour l'heure il faut sauver vos deux camarades.  
\- On sait que Lizzie est retenue dans les cachots du siège du Magisterium. Fit Danny les yeux dans les yeux avec son prof.  
\- Mais Katrielle...  
\- Katrielle j'en fait mon affaire. Fit Hélène d'un air sérieux.

La femme brune partit, mais avant qu'elle ne quitte la rue Platane lui prit la main.

\- Pas de coup fourré, Hélène Ennix. On a un accord.  
\- Je suis une femme de parole, tu devrais le savoir Charles Platane.

Suivie de son deamon cerf elle s'en alla.  
Charles et elle avaient passé un accord : en échange de son aide pour retrouver Kat, Hélène pourrait passer un peu de temps avec elle et Charles devait lui avouer qu'elle est sa mère. C'était honnête et sans bavure.

\- Bon, Monsieur nous on fait quoi ?   
\- On attend le retour de Katrielle et on va sauver Lizzie.  
\- Qui est cette femme ? Comment va t'elle trouver Kat ?   
\- Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est pas une femme ordinaire.

A suivre...


	24. La mort mécanique

Kat était poussée dans les couloirs par l'homme en blouse en blanche.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites aux enfants ici ?   
\- On fait des expériences et on les ramènes à leurs parents.  
\- Mensonges vous les séparer de leurs deamons !   
\- Ce sont des calomnies.  
\- Et le petit garçon présent dans la salle, sans deamon, sans vie... vous l'avez tuer !   
\- Calme toi, veux-tu ?

Alors qu'elle les suivait dans les couloirs, elle vit Mme Coulter, alors c'était elle qui était à l'origine du projet ?  
Quelle salope.

Rochell se changea en loup, les oreilles basses il était inquiet.  
C'est à ce moment que Kat vit qu'aucun des infirmiers n'avait de deamon.  
Plus ils avançaient dans cet espèce de labyrinthe plus les couloirs étaient sombres et étroits. On manquait presque d'air.  
Le cerveau de Katrielle fonctionnait à plein régime, trouver une feinte pour s'enfuir le plus vite possible sans se faire attraper.  
Elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils voulaient ni ce qu'ils allaient lui faire, mais ça sentait pas bon.

Soudain, la panique, une porte blindée avec le mot "Intercision" gravé dessus c'est le nom de la chose qui coupe les deamons.  
Elle poussa l'infirmier et commença à partir en courant.

\- Attrapez son deamon ! Gronda la femme blonde à lunettes.

L'homme saisit Rochell et le frappa à l'arrière de la tête pour l'assommer. A l'autre bout du couloir Kat s'écroula au sol, vaincue.

La machine était gigantesque deux grandes cages séparées par un grillage en acier. Des caméras de partout et de gardes armés à toutes les portes. L'homme jeta Rochell dans la première cage et ferma la porte avec le verrou.

\- Katrielle ! Fais quelque chose ! Plaida le deamon

Katrielle reprit connaissance avant d'y être enfermée et essaya de s'enfuir mais la distance entre un humain et son deamon est limitée alors elle ne put aller loin.  
L'infirmière la souleva de terre.

\- Lâchez moi ! Hurla la jeune femme en se débattant. Vous savez pas qui je suis !   
\- Ça ne fait pas mal je te le promet ! 

Malgré tous les efforts de Kat, ils réussirent à l'enfermer dans la cage.

\- Laissez moi sortir !   
\- Ça va te faire grandir !   
\- Allez-vous en ! Vous n'arriverez pas à nous séparer ! Jamais ! 

La femme blonde à lunettes activa un bouton et un boucan infernal démarra dans la pièce. Katrielle donnait de grands coups de pieds dans la porte, mais elle était trop robuste.  
Rochell ne pouvait plus changer de forme, comme s'il n'avait plus la capacité.

\- Katrielle ! Fit le loup avec un air suppliant. Je ne veux pas t'abandonner !   
\- Rochell ! Ouvrez la porte !! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! 

Le grillage en acier entre eux deux devint bleu en haut. Petit à petit il descendait le long du grillage. Dès qu'il apparut Kat ressentit u nôtres fort malaise. Si le laser continuait sa route et atteignait le bas du grillage c'était fini. 

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Le professeur va vous tuer ! Il va tous vous étripez !! 

Soudain Katrielle vit la poussière, ce qui liait un humain à son deamon. Elle passait de Rochell à elle en un mince filet jaune scintillant et plus ce filet devenait gros plus Rochell et elle perdait de l'énergie.  
Ils étaient en train de la tuer...

\- Vous allez le payer... Laissez moi sortir ! 

Finalement elle n'eut plus la force de se battre et se laissa glisser le long de la cage, complètement faible et en pleurs.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu partes Rochell...  
\- Je t'aime Kat ! 

Et tous les deux perdirent connaissance alors que le faisceau bleu était presque aux trois quarts de son chemin.

Soudain une alarme retentit dans tout le bâtiment...

\- Madame quelqu'un vient de forcer la porte principale ! 

A suivre...


	25. Sauvetage

Hélène Ennix n'était pas comme qui dirait... normale. Après tout elle venait d'une autre planète. Elle possédait des capacités hors normes qui lui permettait de savoir ce qu'elle voulait quand elle le voulait.  
Par exemple si elle voulait savoir où étais sa fille elle le savait dans la minute.

Le repaire des enfourneurs était dans une ancienne station de métro laisser à l'abandon.

Elle rentra dans la pièce de l'intercision et débrancha la machine. 

\- Hé ! Vous êtes qui vous ? 

Avant qu'il ne puisse l'intercepter elle lui enfonça un couteau dans la gorge. Tous les autres se sont enfuis.

\- Plus personne Rayne ?   
\- Non personne. Répondit son deamon cerf.

Elle se dirigea en courant vers la cage. Katrielle était couchée, la tête contre l'autre côté de la cage. Son visage était tâché de sang qui venait de son nez et de larmes.

\- Katrielle ! 

Elle ouvrit la porte et monta dans la cage, vérifiant son pouls. Hélène fut soulagée quand elle vit que sa fille était en vie. Délicatement elle sortit son corps et la posa au sol pour pouvoir libérer son deamon.  
Elle les mits côtes à côtes.

\- Que font ils ici ? C'est une chose... affreuse. Fit Rayne.  
\- C'est monstrueux. Corrigea Hélène. Le Magisterium pense que la poussière est la cause de la désobéissance des gens. Alors ils ont pensé que couper le lien deamon humain était une bonne idée.  
\- Pourquoi des enfants ?   
\- Le lien deamon humain chez les adulte est trop fort.

Un petit gémissement coupa leur échange, tous les deux se retournèrent vivement.  
Katrielle était réveillée et en pleine forme.

\- Rochell ! Soupira la jeune fille en le prenant dans ses bras.  
\- Kat ! J'ai cru que c'était fini.  
\- Moi aussi... je t'aime et je suis désolée je n'ai rien ou faire.  
\- C'est derrière nous et moi aussi je t'aime.

Katrielle se releva et regarda la femme.  
Pour peu Hélène aurait pleurer, c'était sa première apparition devant son enfant. Quinze ans sans la voir... Et elle était magnifique.

\- C'est vous qui nous avez sauver. Nous vous devons...  
\- Tu ne me dois rien, ce fut un plaisir, Katrielle.  
\- Comment vous me connaissez ?   
\- Le professeur Platane et moi sommes venus ici pour te sauver.  
\- Le prof est ici ? Demanda Rochell.  
\- Oui, et il est très inquiet quant à vous deux. Il faut qu'on parte vite avant que le Magisterium n'envoie d'autres gardes.  
\- J'ai deux choses à faire avant de partir.

Kat se rendit près des boutons de la machine et alluma tout, activant tous les interrupteurs, baissant tous les leviers jusqu'à ce qu'il soit affiché "surchauffe".  
Elle prit la main d'Hélène et sortit de la peuvent rapidement fermant la porte juste avant l'explosion.

\- Katrielle Pand. Lui dit la jeune fille en lui tendant la main.  
\- Hélène Ennix. Répondit sa mère.

Hélène savait que Rochell s'appelait Rochell, c'est elle qui avait trouvé le nom du deamon de sa fille a sa naissance.

Elle suivit la jeune femme dans les couloirs jusqu'à tomber dans une pièce toute blanche remplie d'enfants.

\- Sortez ! Vous êtes libres ! Allez ! 

Toutes les deux ont conduit les enfants dehors et les ont laissés retourner à leurs familles

\- Tu es quelqu'un de noble, petite.   
\- Merci vous aussi.  
\- Allons retrouver le professeur.

A suivre...


	26. nous

Harley sans rien dire à personne est allé rejoindre Lizzie dans les cachots du Magisterium en entrant par effraction.  
Elle évita tous les gardes et rejoint les geôles.

\- Lizzie ?   
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toi ?  
\- Je viens te libérer.

Bon Harley s'est faite mise en cellule avec elle. Parce qu'elle est pas discrète.

\- Tu es incroyable !   
\- J'allais pas te laisser seule ici !   
\- Je suis une pirate, c'est la base du métier que d'être en prison !   
\- N'importe quoi.  
\- de toute façon ça va pas durer... on va me pendre demain matin.  
\- Quoi ?   
\- Je suis une pirate, je mérite que ça.  
\- Tu es une bonne personne, mieux que personne. Tu es belle, courageuse et tenance. Et tu es mon amour.  
\- Notre amour est proscrit.  
\- Si on devait respecter les règles sans arrête ça serait chiant. Et je préfère demander pardon que permission.

Harley la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

\- Tu as été mon premier coup de foudre Lizzie Joanès, et il est pas question que je te laisse mourir !   
\- On a pas le choix, ma belle.  
\- Le professeur va nous sauver.

Lizzie l'embrassa encore et encore, laissant sa main glisser jusqu'à son pantalon.

\- Non ! J'ai jamais fait ça... avec une autre fille.  
\- Moi non plus.  
\- Mais tu avais dit que même les chevaux.  
\- C'était une façon de parler. Si tu ne veux pas on peut...  
\- Je te veux ! Lui répondit Harley et la tirant sur le sol avec elle.

Dehors les gardes du Magisterium étaient déjà en train de monter la potence pour la pirate.

L'heure à sonnée dès que le soleil s'est levé.

A suivre...


	27. La corde au cou

Le siège du Magisterium était un immense château avec plusieurs tours, plusieurs sorties, une cour et des cachots...  
Le plan était simple : Katrielle allait libérer Harley, Danny et Edward allaient pouvoir trouver Lizzie et la sortir aussi et le professeur s'occupait de Fra Pavel.  
Sauf que Fra Pavel savait qu'ils allaient venir pour secourir leurs amis. Il doubla les gardes, et avança l'exécution de la pirate.  
Danny et Edward n'ont donc rien trouvé dans les cachots et se sont fait entourer de gardes mais ils ont ou s'en sortir sans mal.  
Katrielle cassa le verrou du cachot d'Harley. La jeune blonde lui sauta dans les bras et afficha un sourire de pure joie.

\- Contente de voir que tu n'as rien... les enfourneurs ?   
\- Je t'expliquerais à la maison... pour l'instant suis moi.  
\- On doit aller sauver Lizzie.  
\- Je suis d'accord, on a un plan viens.

Arrivée dehors, Katrielle vit Lizzie, les mains liées devant elle et la corde au cou debout sur une estrade devant des centaines de gens. Elle avait compris que Fra Pavel les avaient eut. C'était un piège et ils devaient partir.  
La jeune brune se mit à courir vers la tour mais elle vit que Harley me l'avait pas suivie.

\- Lizzie ! Hurla Harley. 

La blonde se mit à courir dans la foule pour atteindre la potence.  
Elle se moquait bien du plan des autres, elle devait libérer son amour. C'était la seule chose en ce monde qui comptait pour elle. Et même si elle mourrait, Katrielle les sauverait tous du Magisterium, elle avait foi en elle. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire mais elle était sûre que Kateielle le savait.

\- Lâchez la ! Ordonna t'elle à l'attention du bourreau qui lui rit au nez.

Katrielle voyait Harley courir, elle était paniquée, elle allait tout faire foirer.  
Un soldat du Magisterium se jeta sur elle. Rochell se jeta sur lui et lui éclata le cou d'un coup de mâchoire.  
En bas Danny et Edward essayaient de se défaire de leurs assaillants mais ils n'y arrivaient pas.

\- Qui êtes vous ? Demanda le bourreau.  
\- Je suis Harley, et je suis amoureuse de cette femme ! Si vous voulez la tuer, il va falloir me tuer aussi. Répondit Harley en grimpant sur l'estrade.  
\- Non ! Elle dit n'importe quoi je la connais pas ! Intervint Lizzie.  
\- Harley fais pas ça ! Lui cria Edward qui redoutait ce que l'esprit dérangé de sa meilleure amie prévoyait.  
\- Et moi je vous dit que j'aime cette femme.

Comme pour prouver ces propos, Harley prit le visage de Lizzie dans ses mains et posa ces lèvres sur les siennes. Lizzie essaya de lui échapper mais la blonde tenait ses vêtements avec force et détermination.

\- Harley ! Hurla Katrielle du haut de la tour. Non ! 

A l'intérieur de la tour le professeur Platane se battait toujours contre Fra Pavel.

\- Vos petits protégés vont mourir les uns après les autres et vous ne pourrez rien faire !   
\- Le règne du Magisterium prend fin.

Katrielle de son côté descendit les escaliers de la tour à une vitesse fulgurante, le bourreau venait d'attacher les poignets d'Harley.

Dehors Edward et Danny se faisaient submergés. Les soldats étaient trop nombreux ils ont du battre en retraite dans le château quittant donc l'enceinte où se déroulait l'exécution.

\- Tu es stupide ! Lui lança Lizzie, alors que le bourreau plaçait la corde autour de son cou.  
\- Je ne veux pas vivre dans un monde où tu n'existes plus.  
\- Et je ne veux pas que tu meurs pour moi !   
\- Je ne meurs pas pour toi, je meurs avec toi.  
\- T'es trop bête... on aurait pu éviter cela.  
\- Il n'y a pas si longtemps tu m'as dit "Si tu veux que les choses changent, fais en sorte que l'on te voit faire changer les choses."   
\- Je t'aime.  
\- Moi aussi capitaine.

Le bourreau mit la main sur le levier.  
Katrielle arrivait juste dans la cour du château et vit Harley la corde au cou. Sans réfléchir elle se mit à courir vers la potence en hurlant le nom de son amie de plus en plus fort. Tous les gens autour d'elle se sont écartés la laissant passer. Ses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, emportant le sang et la saleté. Rochell courrait juste devant elle lui aussi paniqué.  
Elle ne devait pas échouer, elle ne devait pas...

Le bourreau tira le lever vers lui.

Le seul son entendu mis à part les cous brisés, fut un hurlement déchirant venant d'une jeune fille a genoux devant son erreur.

Le professeur Platane ne bougea plus pendant cinq secondes, observant.  
Il prit une bouteille en verre et l'éclata sur le crâne de Fra Pavel ce qui eut pour effet de l'assommer. Il devait le tuer maintenant sauf qu'il vit les gardes venir chercher Kat, il préféra aller sauver son élève.

Katrielle explosa d'une rage incommensurable, tous les gardes autour d'elle volèrent en l'air, il n'y eut plus aucun bruit.  
Platane arriva dans l'enceinte et vit tout le monde à terre et Katrielle à genoux devant les deux corps humains qui pendaient dans le vide.  
Alors qu'il s'approchait, il vit une immense queue noire dépasser à côté de Katrielle. Curieux il s'approcha.  
Rochell avait à nouveau changé de forme... C'était un petit dragon pas plus grand qu'un chien qui était couché au sol.

\- Katrielle... Murmura Charles.

Il prit le corps endormit dans ses bras et Mela prit dans sa gueule le petit dragon.

Ensemble ils se sont sauvés du château avant que quiconque ne puisse les arrêter.

A suivre...


	28. La fuite

Peu de temps après le meurtre d'Harley et Lizzie, le professeur Platane à récupérer Danny, Edward et Katrielle, les as mit dans une chaloupe à ramer jusqu'au Cauchemar.  
Arrivé sur le bateau, Katrielle alla s'enfermer dans la cabine de Lizzie, la porte fermée à clé.  
Edward et Danny se sont assis sur la proue du navire et ont arrêté de pleurer, probablement plus de larmes.

Le professeur alla voir sa petite protégée. Elle était assise sur le canapé à regarder son deamon.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que des années de recherches ont mené à ceci.  
\- Rochell un dragon je l'aurais jamais cru...

Puis elle se mit à pleurer, le prof vient la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je voulais être la plus grande, celle qui allait sauver les hommes... mais je ne suis même pas capable de sauver mes propres amis. Pire je les ai menés tout droit à la mort... c'est ma faute.  
\- C'est toi qui a actionné le levier ?   
\- Non...  
\- C'est toi qui leur a mit la corde au cou ?   
\- Non...  
\- Tu es la personne la plus gentille et la plus intelligente au monde Katrielle et tu accomplira de belles choses... Aujourd'hui tu as appris que nos choix ne sont pas sans conséquences et que les sacrifices arrivent sans qu'on le veuille.... Tu vas sauver le monde. Je le sais, sinon je ne t'aurais pas choisie.   
\- professeur...

Elle se mit à sangloter dans ses bras.

\- Que dois-je faire, professeur ?   
\- Reste toi même et poursuit ta quête de rendre sa liberté à ce monde. Sois noble et sage... Comme tu l'es aujourd'hui.

Alors qu'elle continuait à pleurer de manière incontrôlable, le professeur la serrait plus fort. Il était tellement désolé de qu'il venait de se passer... Il voulait que la possession du deamon dragon se passe autrement. La prophétie n'a pas épargné la pauvre jeune femme.

\- Cette femme... qui est elle ? Pourquoi m'a t'elle sauvée ?  
\- Je te dois la vérité. Cette femme est ta mère, Katrielle.  
\- Ma mère ? 

Katrielle se recula.

\- Comment vous le savez ? C'est d'elle dont vous étiez amoureux ? Et mon père où est il ?  
\- Repose toi, Katrielle. Nous parlerons de tout ça au manoir.

A suivre...


	29. Mon père

De retour au manoir Danny, Edward et Katrielle ont plante un arbre en souvenir d'Harley et Lizzie. Après cela tous, même les deux domestiques et Hélène ont fait une minute de silence.  
Juste après Danny et Edward sont allés s'enfermer dans leur chambre sans donner aucun signe de vie.  
Katrielle par contre, comptait régler tout ce qu'il y avait à régler en commençant par une discussion avec sa mère.

Elle lui a donc demandé de venir dans sa chambre.

\- Vous savez.. toute ma vie j'ai dit que je me voulais pas parler à mes parents. Je leur en voulait de m'avoir laissée... mais vous voir devant moi, sachant que vous êtes ma mère... je dois dire que je suis curieuse.

Hélène lui sourit en s'approchant lentement d'elle.

\- Qui ne le serait pas, mon enfant ? Lui dit elle avec un grand sourire maternel. Sache que jamais je t'ai abandonné. Si tu as été loin de moi durant tout ce temps c'est que je n'ai pas eut le choix. Ce n'est que quand j'ai été libre de faire ce que je voulais, ce que quand les choses ont changées que j'ai décidé de revenir dans ce monde uniquement pour te retrouver.

La femme lui caressa les cheveux et remit ses mèches derrière son oreille.

\- Qui est mon père ?   
\- Ça je ne peut te le dire. Le professeur ne veut pas que tu en saches trop.  
\- Pourquoi ça ?   
\- Il t'aime beaucoup et serait prêt à tout pour te protéger.   
\- Je sais et il en est de même pour moi. Cet homme a tout fait pour moi, il m'a donné un toit et m'a emmenée loin du Magisterium.  
\- Est-ce qu'il t'a emmenée loin pour te préserver ou pour qu'il puisse veiller à ce que tu sais ou non.  
\- Le professeur est un homme droit et honnête. Il ne peut pas être un manipulateur... encore moins un menteur. Il est intelligent !   
\- C'est exactement cela qui le rend si dangereux.  
\- Si vous êtes ma mère, si vous m'aimez et si vous me respectez un peu... Murmura Katrielle en lui prenant les mains. Qui est mon père ? 

Un peu plus tard Hélène descendait les marches et croisa le professeur qui montait voir Katrielle.

\- Hélène...  
\- Elle sait tout, Charles.  
\- Comment as tu pu ! On avait un accord !   
\- Contrairement à toi je ne mens pas à une enfant innocente.

Platane prit de panique monta les marches trois à trois.  
Arrive devant la porte il se stoppa, dans quel état il allait trouver la jeune fille : triste, en colère ou autre chose ? 

\- Ouvre la porte. Lui dit son deamon avec un ton rassurant.  
\- Je ne peux pas !   
\- L'enfant sait tout qu'elle crainte peux-tu avoir ? Tu avais peur de lui dire maintenant qu'elle sait tout va bien.  
\- Je ne sais pas ce qui est pire, lui dire en homme et affronter son regard et ne rien lui dire pour qu'elle découvre toute seule et affronter son regard en lâche.  
\- Je te connais depuis ta naissance, je suis née en même temps que toi et tu as été bien des choses mauvaises, un menteur, un homme de talent, un fourbe et des bonnes choses aussi un homme de bien, sage et modéré. Mais jamais tu n'as été un lâche.  
\- Merci Mela.  
\- Toujours là pour toi.

Charles ouvrit la porte et tomba sur la jeune femme debout, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine le regard porte direct sur Platane. Son dragon était derrière elle a le regarder de la même manière.

\- Pourquoi vous m'avez mentit ?   
\- À quel propos ?   
\- À propos de mon père ! Hurla Kat.  
\- Hélène te l'as dit ?   
\- Oui elle me l'a dit papa.

A suivre...


	30. Katrielle Ennix Platane

\- Pourquoi m'avoir caché ma véritable identité !   
\- Parce que cela faisait un an que je te voyais répéter en boucle que si tu rencontrais tes patents tu ne voudrais pas leur parler ! Tu crois que ça m'a donné envie de tout t'avouer. Tu crois que j'avais envie de te regarder dans les yeux et de te dire que je n'ai pas été foutu de te garder avec moi et de te protéger ! 

Katrielle se calma instantanément et regarda son père.

\- Je ne vous en veut pas professeur. Vous avez fait tout ça pour moi... c'est plus que n'importe qui n'en a fait dans sa vie. Mais j'ai le droit de connaître toute la vérité... sur vous et ma mère. Elle n'est pas de cette planète pas vrai ? Et comment cela se fait que mon deamon se soit t'en forme en dragon ?  
\- Tu veux vraiment savoir d'où viens ta mère ?   
\- Oui ! Sourit la jeune femme.

Platane s'assit et lui fit signe de s'asseoir près de lui. Kat se posa contre lui et le laissa passer une main rassurante autour de ses épaules.

\- Ta mère et moi... connais tu Lord Asriel ?   
\- Le père de Belacqua ? Oui. Cette histoire le concerne ?   
\- Disons que mon bon ami Asriel n'y est pas étranger... 

A suivre...


	31. Platane et Ennix

Il y a 20 ans deux jeunes hommes du nom de Asriel Belacqua et Charles Platane ont entreprit un périlleux projet : la poussière.   
Ils savaient que leur monde n'était pas le seul, qu'il y en avait une multitude d'autres.  
Alors n'écoutant que leur courage ils sont partis dans le nord, loin de toute vie, loin du Magisterium qui n'était à l'époque qu'un partit politique qui avait déjà pour but de couper le lien deamon/humain.   
Par miracle ils ont réussit à ouvrir un passage à travers les dimensions.  
Sauf qu'à cause d'une erreur de la part d'Asriel, Charles fit emporté dans le portail jusqu'à un autre monde sans moyen de retour.  
Il atterrit sur la planète Miristrick, bien plus évoluée que la terre : pas de Magisterium, pas de gouvernement. C'était une dynastie, la dynastie des Ennix.  
Dès qu'il fut repéré on l'emmena devant le roi et la reine afin d'y être jugé. Ici, malgré les avancées en tout, ils ignoraient l'existence d'autres mondes. Quand Charles raconta son histoire on l'accusa d'hérésie.  
Mais la princesse Hélène qui n'approuvait pas ses méthodes s'interposa et lui sauva la vie.  
Charles jura devant tout ce qui lui était cher qu'il n'était là que pour la recherche. Hélène en fut garante et dut lui apprendre les usages de leur planète depuis leur incroyable capacité mentale à tout savoir jusqu'à la façon dont il traitaient les chats.  
Fascinés l'un par l'autre, ils sont tombés amoureux.  
Malgré l'amour, Charles voulait rentrer chez lui. Alors avec l'accord du royaume et sa chérie ils ont refait la même expérience et sont revenus sur Terre.  
Ils ont voyagé à travers le monde et elle est tombée enceinte.  
La famille Platane possédait une île loin de Londres, Charles a donc proposé qu'ils s'y installent pour le restant de leur vies. C'est sur cette île tout petite qu'est née Katrielle Ennix Platane et son deamon Rochell Ennix Platane.  
Sauf que durant l'accouchement Hélène est devenue folle. Une obsession la rongeait elle devant retourner sur sa planète pour montrer la future héritière du trône à se s parents.  
Platane n'était pas à l'aise avec cette idée mais ne voulant pas que Hélène devienne plus folle il accepta et redit out le voyage.  
Le père d'Hélène fut fou de rage et refusa que sa petite fille soit à moitié Terrienne. Il voulut tuer l'enfant.  
Charles plaida durant des jours devant un tribunal, essayant de faire valoir ses droits de manière juste.   
Mais il vit que cela ne donnait rien... alors pour la première fois de sa vie il insulta un roi, prit sa fille et l'emmena contre la loi.   
Pour se faire, il du quitter son amour Hélène. Sauf que pour sauver sa fille il était prêt à tout.  
En catastrophe avec un bébé dans les bras poursuivit par des gardes fous de rage, il ouvrit le passage et retomba sur terre.   
Hélène ne le supporta pas et s'enferma dans sa folie n'oubliant pas son amour pour lui.  
Charles atterrit sur une île déserte mais c'est là qu'il fit la connaissance des Pand.  
Il scella le passage à jamais.  
Il savait que si Hélène réussissait à ouvrir de nouveau le passage elle le trouverait tout se suite et trouverait leur fille ensuite.  
Et il était hors de question de sa fille meurt pour être née.  
A cet instant il fit la chose qui lui fut le plus difficile au monde laisser sa fille aux Pand.  
Il fut soulagé personne à part lui n'allait essayer d'ouvrir le portail.  
Mais... Asriel le fit 15 ans plus tard, libérant le passage pour Hélène... Et la suite vous la connaissez.  
Durant les 15 ans loin de sa fille, sur l'île de son amour avec Hélène il construit un manoir asse agrandir pour y accueillir sa fille lorsque le monde sera moins fou ou que les choses iront mal. Il se construit également une réputation de maître qui faisait fermer leur gueule à tous, le professeur Charles Platane en personne était rentre dans l'histoire autant par son culot que par ses nombreux travaux sur la poussière. Qui étaient peut-être la même chose.


	32. Ellipse

Katrielle accepta tout, toute la vérité et de pardonner à ses parents à condition qu'ils soient là pour elle partir de maintenant.  
Hélène accepta de rester ici pour son homme et Katrielle. Et Platane fur ravi d'avoir sa fille et sa femme ici dans son manoir.


	33. Rewrite the stars 2

Katrielle et Rochell étaient dehors. La jeune femme observait son dragon sous toutes ses coutures. Il était petit avec quatre pattes et deux ailes puissante, deux cornes longues sur le haut de son crâne et une série de petites épines dorsales le long de sa colonne vertébrale.  
Ses yeux étaient verts comme ceux de Kat et son souffle était chaud et puait la cendre.  
Ses écailles étaient bleus foncées et noires en un dégradé partant de son dos à sous son ventre.

\- Tu peux plus changer de forme ?  
\- Non c'est ma forme définitive... c'est trop cool j'ai jamais été aussi fier ! Tu veux essayé de monter sur mon dos ?   
\- J'suis trop lourde.  
\- On essaie.

Katrielle enjambant le dos de Rochell, lorsque le dragon se releva ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol.

\- Accroche toi !   
\- À quoi ? 

Rochell se mit à courir. Partant en arrière, Katrielle attrapa ses cornes, ça faisait un peu comme une moto.

Le dragon se mit à voler un peu déstabilisé dû au poids de Katrielle, mais avec du travail et de l'entraînement ils y arriveraient.

Edward et son deamon arrivèrent sur le terrain de sport et regardèrent Katrielle et Rochell.

\- Tu devrais lui dire que tu es amoureux d'elle.  
\- Je ne pense pas que ça soit le moment.  
\- Elle est désemparée, honteuse et triste, elle s'en veut. Montre lui que ça n'est pas de sa faute.

Rochell atterrit et laissa Kat descendre.

\- C'était génial !  
\- Le Magisterium ne nous résistera pas ! 

Edward s'approcha doucement et applaudit.

\- Bravo Katrielle ! Une fois de plus tu es la meilleure d'entre nous.  
\- Merci.  
\- Je voulais te parler.  
\- Écoute je suis désolée pour Harley et Lizzie j'ai merdé et je...

Edward la coupa en l'embrassant. Katrielle fut surprise mais accepta le baiser.

\- Je t'aime. Dit le blond en baissant les yeux.  
\- Moi aussi.  
\- J'ai eu peur pour toi Katrielle. Quand ils t'ont emmenée j'ai cru que jamais je n'allais te revoir.  
\- Ne t'en fait pas, rien ne peut m'arrêter.   
\- Que t'ont t'ils fait ?   
\- Rien qui ne doit être raconté. Mais ce que je sais c'est qu'ils séparent les enfants de leur deamon pour les transformer en zombies obéissants.  
\- C'est atroce.  
\- C'est légal. Le Magisterium la rendu légal en donnant son accord. Les enfourneurs travaillent pour eux.

Katrielle eut une idée et comme Rochell avait le même esprit qu'elle il sur immédiatement.

\- Oui je peux, dit le dragon en se baissant.

Katrielle remonta sur son dos et tendit la main vers Edward.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?   
\- Grimpe.  
\- Je suis trop lourd pour lui.  
\- Je peux. Assura Rochell.

Edward, après avoir mit Silicia dans sa poche, prit la main de Katrielle et monta derrière elle.

\- À quoi on s'accroche ?  
\- À tout ce que tu peux.  
\- Il-il-il... vole pas... on reste au sol.  
\- C'est pas drôle de rester au sol. Allons-y !  
\- Non ! Non non ! 

Rochell se releva et se mit à courir vers la plage.  
Soudain il s'envola et fit des tours en l'air.

\- Je veux descendre !   
\- Tu as peur ?   
\- Non ! 

Rochell augmenta le rythme en souriant.  
Edward s'agrripa à la table de Katrielle et la maudits très fort en fermant les yeux.

A suivre...


	34. Retour aux sources

Cela faisait un an depuis leur escapade à Londres.   
Katrielle avait appris à être plus mesurée quant à ses décisions et que chaque acte entraîne des conséquences.  
Cause -> effet  
(si tu avais vu matrix tu le saurais, j'suis sûre que va te reconnaître dans cette phrase)  
Edward et Danny n'avaient pas changé, mais ils voient mûris.  
Ils suivaient les cours de Mr marteen avec autant d'assiduité qu'avant.

Mais voilà depuis quelques jours Katrielle n'avait qu'une obsession : retourner à LoneDale y voir Ben et Tony.  
Les deux jeunes hommes avaient suivit l'exemple de Katrielle et avaient traqués les enfourneurs et ramenés tous les enfants de Londres à LoneDale. Kat et eux avent continué leurs échanges de lettre avec l'accord du professeur et s'étaient dit qu'avec le Magisterium sur les talons, se rencontrer était dangereux. Mais cela faisait un an et Kat voulait revoir ses amis et les Pand.

Platane et Hélène dirent oui.  
Le samedi soir Katrielle se prépara à partir, elle irait à dos de dragon.

\- Tu es sûre de vouloir retourner là-bas ? Demanda Rochell.  
\- Je veux les revoir.  
\- Bon...

Alors qu'elle grimpait sur son dos Edward arriva en courant.

\- Je viens avec toi !  
\- C'est hors de question... La dernière fois que quelqu'un est venu avec moi ça lui a coûté la vie...  
\- Je te merde Katrielle Pand. Je viens avec toi.  
\- D'accord. Monte.

Le voyage fut rapide et sans bavure. Rochell volait très bien maintenant, il faut dire que lui et Kat avaient passé des jours à perfectionné leur vol. Ils pouvaient monter à trois sur le dragon. L'expérience fut rude, Danny à appris que le voyage en dragon... bah plus jamais quoi.  
Platane et Hélène avent rit de leurs bêtises.  
Le dragon bleu avait grandit et faisait à présent la taille d'une voiture. D'après Platane, dès que Kat aura dix huit ans il grandira plus vite. Personne ne sait jusqu'où il peut aller puisqu'aucun dragon n'est mort de mort naturelle... mais ça, Charles, s'est privé de le dire à Katrielle.

Arrivés à LoneDale Kat se dirigea directement dans les rues.

\- Quel joie de revoir mon pays natal ! Il m'avait manqué.  
\- Tu as grandit ici ?   
\- Je t'interdit de te moquer, c'était la plus belle ville du monde ! 

Edwars et elle, main dans la main, ont courut dans les rues désertes en riant.

\- Je me disais que le jour où toi et moi on aura réglé tous ces problèmes pour fonder un monde meilleur ont pourrait... fonder notre monde.  
\- Tu veux dire, poursuivre notre route ensemble ? Tu vas m'aider à rester le Magisterium ?   
\- Oui. Assura le jeune homme. Un millions de rêves de tiennent éveillé toutes les nuits où toi et moi on va où bon nous semble, faire ce qu'on veut sans avoir peur de personne.  
\- J'en serais ravie ! 

Il prit sa main et la fit tourner comme s'ils dansaient.  
Puis Katrielle le conduit d'avant ce qu'il aurait du être son ancienne maison.  
La jolie maison de ses souvenirs, n'était plus que tas de cendres et de bouts de métaux.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

Kat força vers la maison du voisin et toqua très fort. Un vieil homme en peignoir lui ouvrit la porte.

\- Katrielle c'est bien toi ? Demanda t'il en mettant ses lunettes.  
\- Oui, Mr Tant. Qu'est-il arrivé à mes parents ?   
\- Oh ma pauvre petite... Le Magisterium te cherchait...  
\- Je le sais mais que s'est il passé ?  
\- Tes parents n'ont pas voulut dire où tu étais...  
\- Et Benjamin Parker ? Où est il ?   
\- Lui n'ont plus n'a pas voulut parler. Jours et nuits on entendait cris de douleur... Au bout d'un moment il y a eut un silence de mort et... Un grand feu...  
\- Il ne vous ai pas venu à l'idée de les aider ?   
\- Pour finir morts ? 

Katrielle s'en alla devant le tas de cendres. Elle fit les cents pas devant et marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle se prit la main dans les mains et saisit ses mèches, elle répétait "c'est pas possible...". Rochell pleura.

Edward décida d'intervenir quand sa chérie commença à lancer des briques contre une affiche du Magisterium.  
Quand elle saisit un plus gros caillou il lui prit les bras et la retourna vers lui. Cela lui creva le cœur quand il vit son regard embué de larmes.

\- C'est pas possible... c'est pas vrai...   
\- Katrielle.. chut... viens...   
\- Ça peut être vrai... je comprends pas, j'arrive pas à comprendre... Ils étaient innocents et Ben... pourquoi je...

Il réussit à la prendre dans ses bras. Il caressa ses cheveux et tenait sa taille.

\- Ça va aller... Ils vont payer.  
\- Non... ça n'ira plus jamais... c'est...   
\- Tu vas botter le cul au gouvernement, au Magisterium et aux enfourneurs. Ils vont regretter d'avoir fait ça. Tu es Katrielle fucking Pand... Ils ne savent pas encore la gravité de leurs actes.  
\- Je vais les tuer... je vais tous les tuer...

A suivre...


	35. Charles x Hélène

Charles travaillait, assis devant son bureau. On toqua à la porte.

\- Tu es occupé ? Demanda sa femme en marchant dans la pièce  
\- Pas pour toi. Que veux-tu ?   
\- Parler... c'est inoffensif... je crois.  
\- Alors parlons.

Elle mit ses mains sur son bureau en face de lui et soutenu son regard.

\- Tu as quitté ta planète pour de bon ?  
\- Oui... ma mère m'énervait, pour elle je venais de foutre ma vie en l'air... je devais me marier coúte que coûte.  
\- Tu ne t'es pas remariée en 15 ans ?  
\- Non. Tu es l'amour de ma vie Charles. Dit elle comme si c'était une évidence

Charles regarda ses pieds, il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle l'aime à ce point.

\- Et toi ? Tu as eu quelqu'un d'autre ? Demanda Hélène.  
\- Non. Tu es la seule pour moi.  
\- Jamais ?  
\- Tu doutes de moi ?  
\- Non mais je doute des femmes. Tu es beau... n'importe qui aurait pu tomber sous tes charmes.  
\- Il y en a eut... mais il y a 20 ans je me suis marié à Hélène Ennix et je resterais marié à Hélène Ennix jusqu'à ce que la mort en décide autrement.

La brune s'assit sur son bureau en face de lui et le regarda dans les yeux. Ils faisaient cela sans arrêt quand ils étaient ensemble, bien avant Katrielle. Ils se posaient se regardaient dans les yeux durant ses heures.

\- Comment ton père a pu te laisser partir ?  
\- Je lui ai dit que j'abandonnais le trône.

Platane sursauta presque à cette nouvelle.  
Après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour ce foutu trône, elle le laissait tomber comme ça.

\- Tu as quoi ?  
\- Je te choisit, toi et notre fille, je préfère te savoir à moi que d'avoir un trône.  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais il y a 20 ans...  
\- J'ai réalisé que je t'aimais plus qu'un foutu siège.  
\- Non ! Je refuse que tu perdes ta couronne pour moi !  
\- J'ai fait mon choix... si tu m'aimes respecte le.

Charles se leva, enleva d'une main tout ce qui se trouvait sur son bureau prit son amante et l'assit dessus.

\- Évidemment que je t'aime. Je t'aime comme un fou depuis toujours. Pourquoi crois tu que j'ai pris soin de notre enfant ?

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, Hélène aggripait les épaules de son amour pour le rapprocher.

\- J'aurais aimé que les choses se passent différemment.  
\- Moi aussi ma belle...

Il lui enleva sa belle robe violette et la jeta sur le sol.

\- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime...  
\- Je sais...

A suivre...


	36. Ellipse

Katrielle et Edward sont partis de l'île à leurs vingt ans.  
Avec des rêves plein la tête ils se sont lancés à l'aventure.  
Danny est partit de l'île peu après laissant définitivement les deux amoureux seuls avec Mathurine et Mr Marteen.

Katrielle et Edward ont traqué la piste du magistrrium et ont commencé à travailler pour faire reculer le Magisterium.  
Edward a travaillé pour une campagne contre le Magisterium et Katrielle l'a soutenu en restant tout de même à l'écart, faisant attention à ce que son nom ne soit pas trop visible.

En cinq ans ils ont monté une véritable armée appelée la "Vague". 

Le Magisterium qui savait bien que Katrielle y était pour quelque chose n'a malheureusement jamais réussit à retrouver sa piste.  
Pendant ce temps, elle son dragon prenaient régulièrement des nouvelles de Lyra Belacqua. La petite venait de prendre le large vers le nord avec les gitans.

Elles accomplissaient toutes deux leurs parties de la prophétie.  
Et viendrait le temps où Katrielle et Lyra se rencontreraient...  
Quand est-ce que ça allait arriver ça personne ne le savait.

Katrielle et Edward ont eut deux petites filles : Teresa et Olympe.  
Olympe était une militante pour le droit des femmes au 18eme siècle et Teresa la femme d'un chanteur mort assassiné.  
Ils voulaient donner des prénoms forts et puissants à leurs enfants.  
Pendant ce temps Hélène et Platane faisaient tout pour essayer de rattraper le temps perdu ensemble sur leur île...

A suivre.


	37. a millions dreams

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=-rxgAh1bnHU


	38. Trahison

Alors qu'il pleuvait, Edward rentrait de son travail, éreinté et énervé. Les journées étaient longues et vraiment très épuisantes. 

Alors qu'il empruntait le chemin habituel de sa maison, il remarqua qu'un homme en noir le regardait depuis un moment assis sur un banc de l'autre côté de la rue.

Pour essayer de se rassurer, le brun prit une autre ruelle et changea son chemin.

Au bout de la ruelle arriva une limousine noire.

Un homme grand et costaud lui ouvrit la porte. Dans la limousine un homme brun au regard froid avec un scarabée en guise de deamon lui sourit.

\- Monsieur Edward ? Montez je vous prie.  
\- Désolé vous faites erreur.  
\- Ne me forcez pas à me répéter.

L'homme sortit un pistolet obligea Edward a monter.

\- Vous savez vous et votre femme nous avez donner du fil à retordre pour vous retrouvez. J'ai bien cru ne jamais y parvenir.  
\- Que voulez vous ?   
\- Voyez-vous, il y a dix ans j'ai fait assassiné deux de vos amies pour homosexualité, que croyez vous que je fait aux gens qui cherchant à renverser mon gouvernement. Vous et votre femme êtes en danger. Je suis le pays, je suis votre pire cauchemar. Et vous avez fait une erreur en me mettant en colère.  
\- Si vous me tuer, il y aura des émeutes, des révolutions et des centaines de morts... vous voulez avoir cela sur la conscience ?   
\- Loin de moi l'idée de vous faire du mal, mais... Il serait regrettable qu'il arrive des problèmes à vos filles ? Des problèmes fatidiques...  
\- Que voulez vous ?  
\- Je veux l'emplacement exact de Charles Platane.  
\- Et vous allez laisser Katrielle et mes enfants en paix...  
\- Vous avez ma parole.

Il se dit déposer trois rues plus loin que sa maison.  
Avant de rentrer il se posa sur les escaliers et se maudit.  
Comment avait-il pu faire ça ?   
Trahir ses idéaux, ses amis, copains.... Sa femme.  
Il ne pourrait plus jamais se regarder dans un miroir s'il ne disait rien à Kat.

Edward rentra dans leur maison misérable et pauvre. Une veille baraque abandonnée, l'eau s'infiltrait et faisait gonfler le bois, il y avait des clous qui sortaient des murs et leur écorchaient les bras. Mais c'était assez grand pour cacher un dragon de la taille d'un frigo.  
Pour vivre clandestinement ils vivaient clandestinement.  
Katrielle lui ratait tous les jours que cette vie étaient la leur. Mais Edward se sentait insatisfait.  
Il monta sur le toit et vit ses trois filles en train de jouer.

Alors que Kat continuait à plier le linge et à le rentrer en panique à cause de la pluie, il vint derrière elle et passa ses bras autour d'elle.

\- On a passé une mauvaise journée, mon amour ?  
\- Horrible....  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
\- C'est pas la vie qu'on s'est promis...  
\- J'ai tout ce que je veux Edward... Un mari et deux amours. Et en plus on combat l'injustice. Que veux tu de plus ? Un grand palace avec 40 chambres ? On saurait pas quo i en faire et franchement on se ferait chier... on pourrait faire du cheval à l'intérieur remarque...  
\- Mais où est la magie ? Où est le plaisir de vivre comme des rats ?   
\- Que dis tu de ces deux là ?

Les deux petites filles qui jouaient à la balle tournèrent leurs têtes blondes vers leur père.

\- Papa ! Crièrent les deux fillettes.  
\- Mes chéries ! 

Elles se lancèrent vers lui. Il les prise dans ses bras et joua avec elles.

\- T'as apporté un cadeau ? Demanda Olympe.  
\- Un cadeau ? En quel honneur ?  
\- Pour mon anniversaire.  
\- C'est pas ton anniversaire.  
\- Si ! 

Edward les assit sur une chaise en bois et donna un paquet à sa fille.  
Une jolie poupée en chiffon qu'il avait volée à Platane il y avait de ça des années.  
Alors que les filles repartaient jouer, il prit la taille de son amour.

\- Katrielle... Soupira Edward avec un désespoir profond dans la voix.  
\- Oui ? 

Edward regarda le beau regard de Katrielle et ressentit de la honte. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire.   
Rochell vint frotter sa tête contre son bras et cela le rassura.

\- Je peux pas te le dire...   
\- Pourquoi ?   
\- J'ai trop honte de moi et de mes actes....  
\- Dis moi tout...  
\- J'ai signé un accord avec le Magisterium.  
\- Pardon ! Rugit Katrielle en le repoussant.  
\- Si je ne le faisais pas ils allaient tuer les filles !   
\- Tu viens de trahir ta famille pour eux ? Mais t'es quel genre de vendu au fait ?   
\- Je fais ça pour vous sauver !   
\- Ils te donnent l'illusion que tu vas nous sauver... c'est un leurre. Ta famille est ce qui il y a de plus important et tu nous trahis pour ça... c'est insupportable.

Edward tenta de prendre sa main mais elle se retira.  
C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait ça.

\- Katrielle...  
\- Je ne veux plus te voir.

Son dragon lui grogna au visage, d'un air meurtrier.  
La jeune femme quitta le toit et prit l'escalier. Edward se dépêcha de la rejoindre.

\- Ils vont trouver Platane ! Lui hurla t'il.  
\- Quoi ? 

A suivre...


	39. Les "au revoir"

Katrielle fendait les airs sur Rochell.  
Le dragon hurlait dans les airs, alors que tous les deux se rendaient sur l'île.  
Arrivés là-bas ce dur le désastre...  
Tout avait été saccagé, les jardins étaient des champs de bataille, la porte d'entrée defoncée et tous les murs décorés avec des traces de lutte.  
L'endroit sublime de ses rêves d'ado était devenu une atroce scène de crimes violente.

\- Non ! Non non ! Mathurine ! Mr marteen ! 

La jeune femme criait à plein poumons alors qu'elle courait dans l'escalier à leur recherche.

Elle ne trouva personne.

\- Papa ! Maman ! 

Son cri résonnait douloureusement dans le manoir lugubre et vide.  
Il n'y avait personne, ils étaient tous partis.  
Du sang était étalé parterre mais les traces de lutte continuaient jusqu'à à la plage donc ils les ont emmenés vivants. Du moins elle l'espérait très fort.

Alors qu'elle entrait dans le bureau de son père elle trouva une lettre posée sur le sol à moitié déchirée et cachée par des livres. Ceci a tout de suite attire son attention, le professeur était quelqu'un de sang et d'organisé, jamais des morceaux de papiers déchirés ne resteraient au sol.  
Elle les ramassa et les remit dans le bon sens.  
C'était une lettre avec son prénom dessus

" Ma fille,  
Les hommes du Magisterium sont ici. Je doute que je m'en sorte vivant. Ne vient pas me chercher c'est un piège, ils te veulent pour mettre fin à leur chute.  
Tu as été la plus belle réussite de ma vie, la plus belle et la plus importante. Je suis fier de toi, fier d'avoir été ton père. Ta mère et moi t'aimons n'en doute pas.  
Je te demande pardon de m'être caché de toi toutes ses années. Je le devais pour nous. Le plus grand malheur de ma vie à été de ne pas te voir grandir et devenir cette femme géniale que tu es.  
Je t'aime et ceci pour toujours.  
Au revoir mon amour...

\- Charles Platane ton papa."

Katrielle embrassa tout doucement la lettre, la portant à ses lèvres en tremblant.  
Rochell arriva derrière elle et posa sa grosse tête contre son flanc.

Katrielle releva la tête essuyant ses larmes.

\- Platane était un homme bien. Assura son deamon en tournant sur lui même pour observer les murs du bureau.  
\- C'est un homme bien. Corrigea son humaine.  
\- Mais...  
\- On va les sauver.  
\- Katrielle tu te rends compte qu'on va mourir ?   
\- Je ne veux pas laisser mon père et ma mère mourir sans rien faire.

La jeune femme se l'encadrement d'un pas assuré vers la plage.  
Rester dans ce manoir, autrefois lieu de vie et d'amour transformé, saccagé, pillé et violé, lui faisait mal.

\- On cours au suicide ! Tenta Rochell. Tu ne te rends pas compte ?  
\- Nous ne sommes pas des lâches Rochell !   
\- Je sais. Mais il ne veut pas qu'on vienne.  
\- Rochell on va le sauver. Un pont c'est tout ! 

Avant de lui ordonner de partir, Kat jeta un regard sur son ancienne maison.

\- On va brûler le manoir.  
\- Quoi ?   
\- C'était leur maison, et elle me sera à personne d'autre. Ce lieu magique à été violé par le Magisterium, plus personne ne le trouvera.

Lorsque Katrielle quitta l'île, le feu régnait en maître sur son île.

A suivre....


	40. i loved and i loved and i lost you

Platane est poussé dans la pièce avec Mela. 

\- Hélène ! Cria l'homme en la rejoignant.

La femme brune pleurait en levant les bras. Il la rejoint immédiatement. Platane avait peur, pas pour lui, c'est un homme qui n'a presque jamais eu peur des conséquences, de se mettre en danger ou encore de mourir.

\- Je suis en enceinte...  
\- Pardon ?   
\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire avant qu'ils ne me capturent... pardon, pardon...

Platane la lâcha et se rendit près de la vitre. A travers le verre il regardait Fra Pavel sourire. Il frappa du poing dessus.

\- Laisse la sortir ! Hurla Platane avec désespoir. Elle porte un enfant ! Tu veux vraiment avoir ça sur la conscience ?   
\- Si tu crois que ça me dérange. Répondit l'homme fourbe en s'asseyant avec un sourire.  
\- Un enfant innocent !! Ne fais pas ça.

Fra Pavel se contenta de lui sourire sans rien montrer d'autre que de la satisfaction et de l'orgueil.  
Charles resta sans voix. Sa tête tourna, ils allaient mourir... Tous les trois. Il ne voulait pas, Hélène devait vivre...  
De son côté Hélène paniquait les mains tremblantes sur son ventre à peine gros.

\- Je veux que notre enfant voit le jour sur notre île... je veux pas qu'il meure, s'il te plaît, fais en sorte qu'il ne meure pas ! Sauve le comme tu as sauvé notre fille...  
\- Je ne peux pas... lui répondit Platane les larmes aux yeux. J'ai aucun contrôle que ce qui se passe.

Depuis le jour où il avait perdu sa fille, Charles Platane s'était promis de toujours tout contrôler et de ne plus laisser la vie avoir un tour d'avance sur lui.  
Pour la première fois depuis 23 ans il n'allait pas tenir sa propre promesse.  
Le gaz commença à remplir la pièce. Platane courut vers sa femme, il posa une main contre sa joue.

\- Hélène... Mon amour regarde moi.   
\- Je veux pas mourir... Pas comme ça. Je veux pas mourir, s'il te plaît Charles...  
\- Regarde moi ! Si tu m'aimes regarde moi.

Elle obéit, ses beaux yeux verts étaient remplis de larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Platane utilisa ses pouces pour les essuyer.

\- Toutes ses années, ce n'est ni mon travail, ni mon académie, ni rien, qui m'ont fait tenir. C'est toi...  
\- Moi ?   
\- La promesse qu'un jour on se retrouverait. Rien n'a jamais eu autant d'importance que toi dans ma chienne de vie. "Nous" c'était ma priorité.  
\- On était heureux ?   
\- J'étais le plus heureux des hommes.

Elle le serra dans ses bras.

\- Hélène, tu as été l'amour de ma vie... Il n'y a eut personne d'autre... jamais.  
\- Moi non plus. Tu es l'homme de ma vie.  
\- Je t'aime...  
\- Je t'aime aussi.

Charles posa sa main sur sa joue et se pencha pour l'embrasser, alors que leurs lèvres se touchaient le gaz rempli entièrement la pièce.  
Derrière la vitre Fra Pavel sourit en entendant leurs corps tomber sur le sol.

Dehors, Katrielle, chevauchant son dragon tenta de prendre le siège du Magisterium.  
Le feu ardent brûla le quart du bâtiment. Rochell n'était pas encore adulte, il n'était pas assez puissant pour anéantir tout un bâtiment d'un coup.

\- On peut le faire ! 

Ils revinrent une fois encore. Mais juste avant qu'ils n'arrivent près de l'autre tour, les gardiens sortirent une arbalète géante. Une arme créée spécialement pour les dragons.

\- Rochell ! Arrête toi ! C'est un piège !   
\- Trop tard !! Katrielle accroche toi ! 

En effet il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour à ce stade, mais la priorité de Rochell était de protéger Kat. Alors il se tourna sur le côté et reçu la flèche géante dans l'aile droite.   
Katrielle ressentit la douleur et hurla en oubliant de s'accrocher elle tomba dans le lac alors que Rochell le survolait.  
Le dragon rugit de douleur. Un cri si strident et si fort que tous on du se boucher les oreilles, il dut atterrir dans une forêt à côté, perdant son humaine et son aile droite...

A suivre...


	41. Je te demande pardon

Katrielle nagea comme elle pu jusqu'à la rive, elle était épuisée et a bout de forces. C'était à peine si elle savait comment on respirait.  
Son bras droit lui faisait atrocement mal, une douleur incommensurable. Ajoutée à la douleur de son bras il y avait la douleur de la distance entre elle et Rochell. Elle devait aller le chercher.

Le dragon avait atterrit dans une forêt, couché sur le flanc, sa respiration laborieuse et effrénée, il se vidait de son sang.  
Mais par chance la plaie s'arrêta de saigner au bout de deux minutes.  
Son aile droite avait été arrachée à cause de la flèche lancée sur eux. Il la voyait à cinq mètres de lui, gisant sur le sol boueux de la forêt.

Mais malgré le froid, la douleur, l'échec, tout ce qu'il voulait était revoir Katrielle.

La jeune femme apparue dans son champs de vision quelques minutes après, boitant et pleurant, trempée et ensanglantée...

\- Rochell !! Hurla Katrielle de soulagement et de bonheur.

Elle courut jusqu'au dragon et se jeta à son cou, le serrant de toutes ses forces.

\- Je te demande pardon, Rochell... Tu avais raison depuis le début... j'aurais du t'écouter.  
\- Nous sommes tous les deux fautifs, Kat.  
\- Non... Tout est de ma faute. Comme ça la toujours été. On ne peut plus sauver papa et maman, on ne l'a jamais pu et main tant à cause de moi tu as perdu une aile...

Le dragon posa son museau sous le menton de Kat et lui releva la tête.

\- Katrielle Pand, tu es de loin la personne la plus extraordinaire au monde. Tu as fait tant pour moi et pour ce monde. Tu n'es responsable de rien, on y est tous les deux.  
\- Le Magisterium est trop fort... on ne peut pas le battre.  
\- Peut-être pas nous mais...  
\- Mais quoi ?   
\- La prophétie... La petite Belacqua.  
\- Ça serait elle qui...  
\- Peut-être que notre but était juste de lui ouvrir la voie et non de terminer cette histoire. Nous n'en sommes peut-être qu'au début.  
\- Tu voudrais dire que cette guerre à commencé avec nous ?  
\- On doit trouver Lyra et lui prêter main forte.

A suivre...


	42. La décision

Reboostée et motivée, Katrielle rentra chez elle a dos de dragon.  
Elle rentra chez elle, sans adresser la parole à Edward, alla prendre une douche, pour se réchauffer et se laver.  
Le dragon fut lave par les soins de la jeune femme tout de suite après.  
Après avoir enfilé des habits chauds, sec et propres, elle sortit une valise de dessous son lit et commença à y entasser des habits.  
Son mari la regarda faire dans l'embrasure de la porte, mort de honte.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ta valise ?  
\- Parce que j'ai échoué.

Edward comprit le sens de cette phrase. Katrielle avait échoué. Échoué à sauver son père et sa mère que lui même avait condamnés...  
Et cet échec allait peser très lourd.

\- Katrielle je....  
\- Par ta faute j'ai perdu mon père et ma mère... Ils sont morts livrés comme des animaux à notre ennemi et sans que personne ne puisse les aider. Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais.  
\- Je... Tenta le jeune homme en pleurant.  
\- Tout ça c'est de ta faute !! Je ne veux plus rien entendre !   
\- Dis moi au moins où tu vas !   
\- Au Svalbard.  
\- Pourquoi faire ?   
\- Aider Lyra Belacqua. Elle est en train de mener une guerre, apparemment gitans et ours des glaces font alliance contre note ennemi.  
\- "Ours des glaces" ? D'où tiens tu ces informations ?  
\- Tony Costa.  
\- Le gitan ?   
\- Lui et sa mère y sont allés aussi.  
\- N'y va pas...  
\- Tu n'as rien à dire.

Katrielle finit sa valise.

\- Je pars demain à l'aube, je n'attends ni sympathie, ni compréhension de ta part et tu n'as pas ton mot à dire.  
\- Je peux venir avec toi ?  
\- Qui va veiller sur les filles ? Tu restes là. A mon retour je veux divorcer.  
\- Réfléchit Katrielle, tu vas faire ça aux filles ?   
\- Oui, je ne peux pas vivre avec l'assassin de mes parents. Et comme le Magisterium sait où tu es, faire partir mes filles d'ici est le moyen le plus sur de les mettre en sécurité.  
\- Kat...  
\- Et cette nuit je pars, peu importe ton ressentit, peu importe ton avis.  
\- Je t'aime.

Elle ne lui répondit pas et posa la valise dans un coin de la pièce et pour lui fermer la porte à la figure.

Le lendemain matin, assez tôt, elle était dans la cuisine à écrire des lettres pour ses filles. Leur expliquant tout avec des mots d'enfant de 5 ans.  
Mais à sa grande surprise, deux petites blondes à peine éveillées arrivèrent en frottent leurs yeux.

\- Tu es déjà debout maman ?  
\- Vous aussi mes petites.  
\- Pourquoi  
\- Pourquoi tu pars maman ?   
\- Maman a quelque chose à faire, de très important pour notre avenir à tous .  
\- Ça a voir avec le Magisterium ?   
\- Oui. Je vous expliquerais à mon retour.  
\- Tu vas revenir bientôt, hein ?   
\- Le plus tôt possible mon bébé.

Elle les embrassa fortement contre elle et se releva les yeux humides.  
Puis elle se dirigea vers Edward. Le blond avait passé la nuit sur le canapé mais n'avait rien dormit.

\- Si je ne reviens pas, prends soin d'elles.  
\- Tu es Katrielle Fucking Pand tu reviendras.  
\- Au revoir Edward.

A suivre...


	43. Suivre la piste

Katrielle à remonter la piste de Lyra, cherchant des indices, des gens qui l'auraient vu ect...  
Sa piste la mena à Trollesund ville de brigands des airs et de cow-boys.  
Elle se dirigea ver sur homme brun avec un chapeau, assis à manger une boîte de conserve avec un alpin à côté.

\- Mr Scoresby ? Katrielle Pand, je suis à la recherche de Lyra Belacqua.  
\- Nom de dieu un dragon !   
\- Soyez poli, où est la petite ?  
\- partie dans le nord à la recherche de son père un certain Lord As-  
\- Asriel et comment puis-je le trouver ?   
\- Vous prenez la route 13 c'est tout droit et vous ne vous détournez pas.  
\- Bien.  
\- Vous voulez un traineau ?   
\- Pourquoi faire ? J'ai un dragon.

En effet Lyra avait commencé al guerre entre les ours, les sorcières et le Magisterium. Tous se soulevaient et c'était grâce à cette petite.  
Katrielle ressentit une sorte de fierté dissimulée pour cet enfant.

Alors qu'elle chevauchait Rochell le froid commença à les paralyser tous les deux. Le fait qu'ils ne puissent plus voler les handicapaient.  
Mais ils devaient aller jusqu'au bout...

A suivre...


	44. La fin

Katrielle avançait dans la neige, le froid lui paralysait le visage, elle ne sentait plus ses doigts. Mais Rochell tentait de l'aider en la protégeant de tout son corps.  
Elle arriva à la colline où Asriel devait ouvrir son portail.  
Ce fou avait réussit ! Il avait...  
C'est à ce moment là que Kat compris d'où venait sa mère... Tout ce qu'elle avait traversé dans leur monde pour la retrouver...

Elle vit une petite fille devant lui avec un furet à côté d'elle. Lyra ! Son sourire fut grand, très grand.  
Elles avaient réussit ! Elles avaient accomplit la prophétie.

Mais... Un homme habillé avec les couleurs du Magisterium avança dans son dos. Elle reconnu un flingue dans sa main gauche.

\- Lyra ! Hurla la brune, mais le vent puissant couvrait sa voix.

Comme poussée par une force surhumaine elle se mit à courir, peu importe la fatigue, le froid et la faim.  
Si elle voulait sauver le monde et ses filles avec, elle devait sauver la petite.

\- Katrielle ! Implora Rochell alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à la suivre.

Le dragon et son poids n'arrivaient pas à monter la falaise aussi habilement que Katrielle.  
La distance entre la brune et son deamon grandit et leur fit mal. Mais sauver Olympe et Teresa était une priorité.

\- Katrielle !!  
\- Lyra !!!

Le bruit du flingue retentit et un corps tomba à terre.  
Le dragon réussit à se hisser jusqu'au sommet et ne dit qu'une bouchée de l'homme.

Lyra tremblait de terreur, elle s'approcha du corps allongé dans une flaque de sang qui coloriait la neige.

Katrielle ne faisait aucun bruit essayant de compresser sa plaie. Elle ne voulait pas que la petite voit une scène d'une telle violence mais... Elle n'avait pu l'éviter.

\- Madame ! Vous allez bien ? Fit Lyra en s'agenouillant.  
\- Lyra ! Écoute moi... Tu ne... me connais pas et moi... non plus mais..  
\- Gardez vos forces ! Je vais...  
\- Non ! Gronda Kat en attrapant son bras. Putain il faut que tu traverses ce putain de portail ! Retrouve Asriel et... mettez fin au Magisterium... Le monde a besoin d'un espoir... Il a besoin de toi.

Lyra prit sa tête dans ses mains et caressa ses joues.

\- Tu es la première fille de la prophétie des sorcières ?   
\- Mon but était de t'ouvrir la voie... c'est fait. Va Lyra sauve le monde... Il a besoin de toi.  
\- Je vais pas te laisser mourir ici !   
\- Si ! Dégage ! Tu ne peux rien faire.

Lyra tourna la tête vers son deamon et hocha la tête.

\- Sauve le monde ma grande... l'injustice se termine aujourd'hui.  
\- Merci Katrielle Pand.  
\- Ennix Platane.  
\- Quoi ?   
\- Mon nom est Katrielle Ennix Platane.

Lyra se releva et prit son sac. Elle se tourna une dernière fois vers sa sauveuse et lui sourit. De ses yeux tombèrent de grosses larmes mais elle garda le sourire avant de rentrer dans le portail.

Une fois qu'elle fut sûre d'être seule, Katrielle se mit à sangloter et à crier de douleur.

Elle sentit un souffle chaud lui caresser le front. Avec une lenteur insupportable, elle chercha la tête de son dragon.

\- Rochell ? Tu es là ?   
\- Je suis là... je serais juste là...

Rochell trop faible pour tenir debout, ressentant toute la souffrance de son humaine, tomba sur son flanc.  
Le froid lui brûlait les lèvres mais Katrielle sourit. Le souffle chaud de son dragon lui permettait de mieux supporter la température.

\- On en a fait du chemin depuis LoneDale... Pas vrai ?   
\- On a fait des sacrées bêtises...  
\- Je ne regrette aucune d'elles...  
\- Je t'aime Katrielle.  
\- Je t'aime Rochell....

Le froid et le vent emportèrent les dernières paroles d'une femme dévouée et déterminée qui s'est battue jusqu'au bout pour la liberté d'un monde qui n'était pas le sien.

Katrielle avait les crocs et le cran, elle a eut du vécu et un plan. On la jetée aux loups elle est devenue chef de meute.

La question n'est pas de savoir qui va vous laissez passer, c'est de savoir qui va vous arrêtez.


End file.
